Birthday Bird
by Jay'sWings
Summary: It's Robin's birthday!  Time to celebrate for the Titans!  But with so many villains trying to capture the birthday boy, who can save Robin, his friends, and his special day?  The answer might just be as shocking as Robin's birthday gift!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

A few things to know: 1) this story takes place almost directly after the Apprentice Episodes. 2) Slade still wants Robin as an apprentice. 3) The Teen Titans (the original five) know the Titans East and have made allies with all of the other Titans that are featured in the later seasons (except Jinx, who still belongs with the High Five)

_Birthday Bird_

_Part 1-Revelations_

(8:00 A.M.)

"Oh Robin, this is most glorious!" Starfire exclaimed as she, Robin, and the other Titans walked through the streets of Jump.

"It's not that big of a deal Star," Robin rolled his eyes, trying to keep her on the ground. The five of them were already attracting stares from several pedestrians. As they continued to stroll down the sidewalk, many people they passed shot second glances at them, smiling at the teenage heroes they had come to know and love.

"Come on Rob," Cyborg elbowed Robin playfully, a smug smile on his face. "Let the girl be excited."

"There's nothing to be excited about," Robin hissed, dreading the sly smiles Cyborg, Beast Boy, and even Raven were giving him as he tried to control Starfire.

"Nothing to be excited about?" Starfire half screamed. "Friend Robin, today is a day better than any other!" Squeezing Robin in a bone crushing hug, she spun his around and around until he told her he was about to throw up. Setting him down, Starfire blushed embarrassed as Robin tried to catch his breath.

"Come on dude," Beast Boy smiled. "We're all excited. It's your birthday!"

"So," Robin sputtered weakly, still nauseas from Starfire's spins.

"So we gotta throw you a party!" Cyborg replied, putting a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"No parties," Robin said curtly. "I do not need a party. I only told you four because you're my friends. But I do _not_ want a party."

"But Robin," Starfire began to whine.

"It's okay Star," Beast Boy grinned mischievously. "We're gonna throw him one anyway."

"Guys," Robin moaned.

"We'll get the decorations," Beast Boy said, gesturing to Cyborg. "Raven, you can get the cake?"

"Guys, I do not want cake!" Robin pouted.

"Vanilla or chocolate?" Raven asked.

"Neither!" Robin exclaimed.

"I think he likes vanilla," Starfire mentioned.

"I hate vanilla!" Robin shouted, throwing his hands to his temples in exasperation. He knew this would happen if he told them. He _knew_ this would get out of control.

"Chocolate it is," Raven replied.

"Raven!" Robin turned to her. "I don't want a party!"

"I'm not getting you a party," Raven said darkly. "I'm getting you cake."

"Fine," Robin hissed. Then, looking at all of his friends, he continued, "but _no _presents. If you get me _anything_, I'll just throw it away."

"Even if it was…Slade tied up!" Beast Boy teased.

"Even if it was Sl-hey!" Robin growled.

"Haha just kidding!" Beast Boy snickered.

"Alright Star," Cyborg laughed. "Why don't you go get the invitations ready?"

"Indeed, I will fly all the way around the earth to invite all of our friends!" Starfire cried joyfully.

"Star, they can't just drop everything and-

But his best friend had already zoomed off in her excitement, leaving behind a trail of dust and bewildered pedestrians. Fuming, Robin turned around to yell at his friends…but they had fled as well.

"Stupid party…" Robin muttered as he sulked through the streets of Jump.

In a hideout nearby, Slade was watching the boy wonder on a large screen. One of his hidden cameras had managed to capture Robin's argument with his fellow Titans about his birthday party, and Slade couldn't help but smile. It was…interesting to say the least, watching Robin try to deal with his friends. But their excitement couldn't be helped.

*Maybe I should get him a gift,* Slade thought absentmindedly. *But I wouldn't know what to get him.*

Slade stopped short as he realized what he had just thought. It wasn't the fact that he had considered getting the boy a gift that startled Slade; it was what came after. It was the fact that Slade had thought he wouldn't be able to actually find a present for Robin.

*Well, I could find a gift if I really wanted to,* Slade thought, trying to calm down. But his mind was racing, his anger building at the thought of Robin besting him at something without even trying. He had to get Robin a present now! He wouldn't let Robin beat him at birthday shopping! Yet he had no idea what to get the boy. Sure he had all of Robin's files, but finding the perfect birthday present for Robin was like finding a needle in a hay stack. A really big hay stack.

*Snap out of it!* Slade thought harshly. *You are not getting the boy a gift! It doesn't matter anyway! He's your enemy! * But even as Slade tried to reason with himself, he was already repulsed by the idea that he had given up. He had to prove that even as Robin's arch nemesis, he could still find the perfect gift for the boy wonder.

"Damn it," Slade hissed. He couldn't take the thought of quitting any longer.

"Wintergreen, get my car, I'm going out!"

(10 A.M.)

Robin pushed his way through the department store, muttering incoherently to himself.

"Dress casual," he growled. "Nothing fancy!" he mumbled sarcastically as he pushed through the racks of jeans. He hadn't worn anything but his uniform since…

"I'd rather wear that (referring to Slade's apprentice uniform) then these," Robin pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, grimacing and putting them back. Grunting and rolling his eyes for the hundredth time, he pulled out the invitation that Starfire had given him just five minutes before. Robin had begged Starfire to make it a small party, but she had already flown away, promising to make his party the best birthday party ever and reminding him that "he must not return to the tower before 4 or he will ruin his super awesome birthday bash". Glaring at the invitation, Robin read it again.

**ROBIN'S SUPER AWESOME BIRTHDAY BASH!**

**AT TITAN'S TOWER, 4:00-MIDNIGHT!**

**DRESS CASUAL! NOTHING FANCY!**

**PRESENTS OPTIONAL!**

"Gr…I told them no presents!" Robin hissed, snapping a hangar that he was holding. Looking around, Robin stuffed the broken hanger and the pants it was holding into a pile of clothes and hurried away quickly before anyone noticed him.

In another part of the city, Cyborg and Beast Boy were in Jump's biggest party store, Party Center. They had just received their invitations to Robin's party from Starfire as well. The invitations looked fine; the main issue was getting them to all of the Titans on time. But Starfire seemed to have it under control, so Beast Boy and Cyborg let her go on her way.

Now, they were looking for decorations for Robin's party, trying to think of a theme.

"Do you think Robin would want a pirate themed birthday?" Beast Boy asked, poking at a pirate statue repeatedly.

"He says Titans go, not Titans _argh_," Cyborg rolled his eyes as he looked down another row. While the party idea had seemed nice at first, he was lost now. Robin was literally the most impossible person to shop for. But he would give it his best shot.

"What about…a disco dancing party?" Beast Boy popped out of the nearest aisle with an afro on, dancing stupidly even though there wasn't any music.

"Are you insane?" Cyborg hissed, yanking the wig off Beast Boy's head and giving him the evil eye.

"Alright, alright," Beast Boy looked around. Suddenly his eyes widened and he hurried over to one shelf. When Cyborg walked over, Beast Boy turned around holding up a pop up circus tent.

"What about a circus theme?" Beast Boy asked. "Come on, we wouldn't have to dress up as clowns or anything like that. We could just decorate the tower like that! That's perfect, it's kind of edgy like Robin but also fun!"

"Well…" Cyborg contemplated this party idea. While it was the best option out of all of them, Cyborg still wasn't sure. Something just seemed off. But who knew, maybe Robin would love the idea.

"Alright, sounds good," Cyborg agreed. "Now, let's go find Robin a present."

"But you heard him," Beast Boy replied. "No presents!"

"You saw the invitation," Cyborg reasoned. "It said presents optional, so everybody's bringing one! And I'm not going to have our team represented poorly by not getting Robin a gift!"

"Well…okay," Beast Boy's eyes widened at the idea of getting Robin a birthday present. "What should we get him?"

"I don't know," Cyborg noticed a sign nearby pointing to the section of the store that sold gifts. "But let's look over there to see if there's anything nice."

Little did Cyborg and Beast Boy know, that beneath that very sign, Slade was too looking for something to get Robin for his birthday.

*It's been a long time since I took my mask off for this long,* Slade thought to himself. While he didn't enjoy exposing himself like this, he had to take his mask off in order to avoid any problems with anyone who knew him and could easily recognize him.

As Slade walked through the first two aisles and noticed all of the trading cards and action figures, he realized he was in the toy area of the gift section. He was about to turn to head in the other direction when he almost ran into one of the attendants that worked at Party Center.

"Oh! Excuse me sir," the young girl said embarrassed. Then, after seeing Slade was empty handed, she smiled. "Can I help you with something?"

"Just looking," Slade said dismissively, hoping she would go away. But this must have been a new employee hoping to prove herself, for when he tried to step around her, she blocked him.

"Are you sure, sir? It's a big store," she said warmly. Then, extending her hand, she smiled again, "Delia."

"Delia," Slade replied as he attempted to smile politely, taking her hand and shaking it firmly. "That's an interesting name."

"It's short for Adeline," Delia replied sweetly. This name made Slade flinch for a moment, but then he merely went back to smiling politely.

"Well, miss Delia," Slade responded. "I'm looking for a gift for a young man I know; around fifteen. He's very hard to shop for…are you sure you want to help me? I'm more than happy to find it on my own."

But Delia simply pointed to a nearby aisle and smiled again. "The pleasure's all mine Mister…

"Wilson," Slade finished.

"Alright Mr. Wilson, right this way please," Delia replied.

(11:00 A.M.)

"Well Mr. Wilson, whoever it is you are shopping for should be very glad to have someone like you shopping for them," Delia stated as she and Slade rounded the sixth giant isle of possible gifts. They had been shopping for an hour, but from what Slade could tell, they had barely covered half of the gift section.

"So, let's see," Delia stopped, a look of contemplation showing on her face. "So far, this boy you're shopping for is kind most of the time but can be moody, prefers the colors red and black, isn't a big fan of really any sports, and doesn't like the arts either."

"That's correct," Slade replied, trying to keep his exasperation from showing. Shopping for Robin was harder than he had originally thought, and he had originally thought that shopping for Robin would be difficult.

They had just gone to look at a section of shelves holding wall clocks when Slade's ears were pierced by an annoying shriek.

"Hey, we've been waiting for an attendant for forty-five minutes, can you help us?" Beast Boy's irritating voice rang through the aisle.

*What are _they_ doing here?* Slade cursed mentally as Cyborg and Beast Boy entered the aisle, heading straight for him and Delia. He noticed Cyborg carrying what appeared to be…circus decorations?

*No,* Slade thought incredulously as he stared at the blow up circus tent and big top posters that Cyborg was carrying. *There's no way they're giving him a _circus-themed_ birthday party! Are they out of their puny minds?*

"I'll be right with you," Delia responded to Beast Boy. "I just have to finish-

"Actually," Slade interrupted. "Why don't you work with this young man here? Your time with him will definitely be shorter than your time with me. I can wait."

To be truthful, Slade didn't want to wait around Party Center all day, but he just wanted those annoying brats out of his way. The very sight of them made Slade want to pull his bo staff out of his pocket and whack them both right in skull. Memories of their previous encounter rushed to Slade's head, making him angrier as he remembered Beast Boy's vicious tiger claws and Cyborg's enraged sonic cannon fire. He had lost Robin to them; _his_ Robin.

"Thanks Mister," Beast Boy smiled at Slade, forcing Slade to return the favor. "That was nice of you."

*Enjoy my kindness now, you little twerp,* Slade thought venomously. *When I'm beating you to a pulp tomorrow, we'll see how nice I am.*

"Alright Beast Boy, I'm going to get more decorations," Cyborg announced. Seeing this as an opportunity to get Cyborg alone, Slade walked after him, waiting until he and the young man had gotten out of Delia's line of vision.

"Listen Cyborg," Slade stepped in front of the boy, "I don't think a circus idea is the best idea for Robin's birthday party."

"Really, you don't think…hey wait, how'd you know I was buying decorations for Robin's party?" Cyborg's eyes narrowed.

"I saw the alien girl, Starfire, flying with invitations," Slade quickly covered. "She dropped one conveniently on the windshield of my car, so I read it. Wish Robin a Happy Birthday for me."

"I will," Cyborg smiled, accepting Slade's excuse. "But why don't you think a circus themed party is a good idea?"

"I just don't think Robin is the circus type," Slade explained, even though in his head he was screaming,

*BECAUSE HIS PARENTS WERE MURDERED AT THE CIRCUS YOU IDIOT!*

"Besides," Slade continued. "I thought I read in an interview he did once, that he hated the circus."

"Really?" Cyborg cocked an eyebrow, then looked at the circus decorations. "Guess I better find new decorations. Thanks for the advice, man!" And with that, Cyborg hurried off to the decorating section.

"Don't mention it," Slade grumbled, heading back for the aisle. To his dismay, it appeared Delia was still working with Beast Boy.

*He's probably having the same difficulties shopping for Robin that I am,* Slade realized. *Well, then I guess it's going to be a while.*

Meanwhile, Raven was also waiting…only she was waiting for her turn to order her cake. While part of her did sympathize over the birthday issue, she wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like this. Robin had divulged one of his secrets with her and the rest of the team, and she wasn't just going to brush it off. It _was_ Robin's birthday after all. Leaning against the wall, she tried to ignore the loud sounds of the bakery and the unpleasant smells forming from so many people crowded together.

"Number 65!" the clerk's voice rang out. Raven looked at her number ticket:

**NUMBER 66**

"One more to go," Raven mumbled grouchily. As more and more people filled the tiny bakery, someone stepped on her foot.

"Hey, watch it!" Raven hissed, only to find that it was a little boy. Looking at Raven fearfully, the little boy suddenly began to cry.

"No, please, don't cry," Raven tried to comfort the boy but only managed to scare him further. She tried to reach out to him but he turned and fled to his mom.

"Fantastic," Raven rolled her eyes and went back to leaning on the wall.

"Number 66!" the clerk called out.

"Finally," Raven breathed a sigh of relief and pushed her way through the crowd up to the front desk.

"Welcome to Jump's Deserts," the clerk said cheerily. "What can I get for you today?"

"One chocolate cake," Raven replied.

"What kind of cake?" the clerk asked. Raven grudgingly repeated.

"Chocolate," she said tersely. The clerk rolled his eyes and asked again.

"What kind of cake? Traditional Chocolate Cake, Chocolate layer cake, Black Forest cake, Chocolate soufflé cake, Devil's food cake, Ding Dong, Flourless chocolate cake, Fudge cake, Garash cake, German chocolate cake, Joffre cake, Molten chocolate cake, Red velvet cake, Sachertorte, or Snowball cake?"

"Um…" Raven ran through the options in her head hurriedly as a million questions ran through her head. *Would Robin want to stay traditional? Would Robin want fudge? Would Robin want Garash Cake? What is Garash Cake?*

"Ma'am," the clerk said nervously, "the line's piling up.

"Uh…chocolate layer cake," Raven decided. It was almost traditional, and it had a lot of chocolate.

"Excellent choice," the clerk punched the cash register. "Now what kind of chocolate do you want? Milk, dark, or white?"

"Milk!" Raven blurted, just wanting to leave the store.

"Alright ma'am, you're order should be up in about two hours," the clerk replied as he printed out her receipt. "Please come back or send someone with your ticket to pick up your order."

"Thank you," Raven grabbed the receipt and sprinted out the door, enjoying the cool, odorless air that met her.

"Raven!" Starfire's excited voice filled the air. Turning, Raven found her friend flying toward the ground near her. When Starfire had landed, she ran up to Raven and gave her a flimsy piece of paper. After Raven scanned it, she looked up at Starfire, attempting to smile.

"Nice invitations, Starfire," Raven complimented.

"Thank you, friend Raven," Starfire smiled. "I have given them to all of our friends!"

"Already?" Raven asked surprised.

"Yes, friend Raven," Starfire replied. When Raven still looked skeptical, Starfire explained, "As you know, flight for Tamaranians is fueled by righteous feelings or pure happiness. And since I have much pure happiness, I can fly at great speeds."

"I see," Raven nodded. "Well, I don't have to be back here for another hour, and you're done…do you want to head over to Party Center to help the guys?"

"Sounds wonderful," Starfire flew up in the air happily.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted and flew up as well. Nodding to Starfire, Raven flew with her toward the center of the city where Party Center was located.

(11:30)

Over near the outskirts of the city, Robin was sitting on a rooftop, with his head in his hands.

"I knew this would get out of control," Robin mumbled miserably. "I knew they would throw a party like this." Again he looked at Starfire's invitation and again he smoldered his head in his arms, hoping that the invitation would disappear. He stayed in this position for a while later, until a discreet thud sounded behind him.

Keeping his head in his arms, Robin strained to hear what sounded like footsteps coming toward him. Tightening his muscles, Robin got ready to pounce. Whoever his attacker was, Robin would be ready. As the footsteps got nearer to him and his attacker still didn't say anything, Robin shifted his feet slightly. Finally, when it appeared that his attacker was almost a foot away, Robin swiftly whirled around and grabbed the man's gloved arm, and brought his other arm back to deliver a punch. However, his fist was grabbed and he before he could save himself, he was pulled into a giant bear hug.

"Dick," Batman said affectionately.

"Bruce?" Robin asked, looking up at the Bat.

"I hear you're having a birthday party," Batman teased as he relinquished Robin from the hug. Rolling his eyes, Robin smiled.

"It wasn't my idea," Robin began, but Bruce held up his hand.

"You told them," the Bat reasoned.

"I didn't think it would get _this_ out of hand!" Robin replied.

"Dick," Batman smiled under his cowl. "You can't expect them to keep it a secret like you do. They're just happy for you."

"Yeah I guess," Robin crossed his arms. "But that still doesn't make it any easier to endure."

"Agreed," Batman nodded. Then, pulling an envelope out of his utility belt, he smiled again. "But maybe this will."

"Bruce, you know I don't accept presents," Robin waved his hands, not wanting to accept it, but Batman threw it at him. Out of reflex, Robin caught it. Scowling, the boy wonder took it. "You tricked me!"

"Just open it," Batman ordered. Sighing, Robin opened the envelope. When he saw what was inside, he stopped cold.

"B-Bruce," he stuttered. "Where did you-

"That's classified," Batman teased, his smile widening. He had known Robin would be happy with his gift.

"My-my parents," Robin stared in awe at the photograph showing him as a young boy with his mother and father. And unlike almost all of the other photographs of his parents that were taken at the circus, this one was taken under a willow tree, in a park of some sort.

"I hope it's enough," Batman broke the silence when Robin wasn't saying anything.

"It's perfect," Robin breathed as he turned the photograph over and over in his hands.

"I'm glad," Batman grabbed Robin and pulled him into another hug, trying not to squeeze so hard. It had just been a long time since he had seen his son.

"I've missed you Bruce," Robin whispered into Batman's chest.

"I've missed you too Dick," Batman ruffled Robin's hair gently. The two stayed like this for a moment until something on Batman vibrated.

"Trouble," Batman reported, his voice showing his reluctance to leave Robin.

*It _is_ his birthday,* Batman reasoned.

"Go," Robin smiled, clutching the photo in his hands. "You know where to find me."

Batman took another long look at Robin. The boy had grown up so much since he had left Gotham; he was really turning into a leader…a hero. Which was good…and bad. As much as Batman loved to see Robin spread his wings, he missed the boy incredibly, amazingly so. But he would see Robin again. After all, Jump was just a small ways away from Gotham. A small gap that could never break his and Robin's bond. That, Batman was sure of.

"Alright then," Batman nodded, and smiling one last time, fled into the night.

Robin, also grinning, looked at the photo in his hands, memorizing every detail: the soft petals of the willow tree, his own unruly hair, his mother's warm eyes, and his father's mischievous smirk.

Looking up, Robin saw Party Center not too far away in the distance.

*Well, if I'm going to have a party,* Robin thought, *it might as well be a good one. Let's just see how my friends are doing.*

And with that, Robin leaped off the bridge and toward Party Center, the photo in his pocket carrying him the whole way.

(12:00 P.M)

"Wow, I have some tough customers today," Delia announced as she led Beast Boy through another aisle, with Slade following closely behind. At Slade's insistence, Delia had agreed to help Beast Boy. Slade himself was following the duo close behind, silently scowling whenever Beast Boy made a comment about who he was shopping for, which Slade knew was Robin.

"Perhaps you would like a foosball table for the boy's room," Delia suggested, but Beast Boy just shook his head.

"We already have one," Beast Boy explained. "Besides, my friend doesn't do much in his room other than research."

This caught Slade's attention.

*So, Robin spends his time researching?* Slade wondered. *I wonder what he researches.*

Luckily, Delia must have also been wondering, for she asked, "What does your friend research?"

"Um…well…" Beast Boy toyed with his thumbs uncomfortably. That was alright though, Slade had all the time in the world to wait until he found out valuable information on Robin.

Unfortunately, it was at this time that three of the other Titan brats showed up, none of them happening to be Robin himself.

"Hey BB, guess who I found?" Cyborg motioned to Raven and Starfire.

"Hello, friend Beast Boy," Starfire waved.

"Hey Star," Beast Boy grinned.

*Oh great,* Slade rolled his eye inconspicuously.

"We were thinking about going to lunch at the restaurant across the street," Raven stated. "I'm going to get the cake in half an hour, Cyborg says he has an amazing theme planned, Starfire has delivered all of the invitations, and you…"

"I'm finding a present for him," Beast Boy finished.

"Find anything yet?" Cyborg asked.

"Nope," Beast Boy moaned. "He is so hard to shop for!"

"Take a break friend," Starfire suggested. "After lunch we will head to the tower and you can come back to look for your gift."

"Sounds great!" Beast Boy grinned. Then, abruptly turning to Slade, Beast Boy asked him, "Hey mister, would you like to join us?"

"What?" Slade almost choked on the breath he was taking in. Were the Titans seriously asking him to lunch?

"Yeah, why not?" Cyborg agreed, then turned to Raven and Starfire. "He helped me with the decorating. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have found my great theme! Which reminds me, after lunch I have to come back here and grab the decorations!"

"Alright," Raven merely shrugged.

"This is most exciting!" Starfire clapped.

"Wanna come?" Beast Boy asked Slade again.

"Well…I…um…" Slade couldn't think of what to say. One part of him would rather poke his eyes out than eat lunch with the Titans. But another part of him knew the potential information on Robin that he could gain from eating with them. As he was weighing his options, someone called out to the group of them.

"Hey!" Robin called. All of the Titans as well as Slade flung their heads in Robin's direction.

"Robin?" Starfire squealed excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see how my party's coming along," Robin replied, cocking an eyebrow when he noticed all of their empty hands.

"Don't worry man, we've got it completely under control," Cyborg said. "We're actually just about to go to lunch, why don't you join? Mr…" Cyborg motioned to Slade.

"Wilson," Slade prompted.

"Mr. Wilson might join us," Cyborg continued. "Actually he's been helping all day with your party."

"Oh…well thanks!" Robin turned and smiled. Slade thought his heart was going to burst out laughing from the irony of it all. Robin…was smiling…at him! And on top of that, the boy was thanking him! It was unbelievable!

*If he only knew who he was smiling at,* Slade thought.

"I think I'll come along," he managed to say to Cyborg.

"Great," Cyborg began to lead everyone out the door. "Let's go!"

(12:15)

"I think I'll have some…baby back ribs with a side of fries, and a milk shake!" Cyborg told the waiter. The five Titans and Slade were at the restaurant at a big table with chairs: Robin had allowed Cyborg to sit at the head of the table, Raven and Beast Boy were on each side of Cyborg, Starfire was sitting next to Raven, Slade was sitting next to Beast Boy, and Robin was across from Cyborg.

"Very good choice sir," the waiter turned to Raven.

"I'll have the soup of the day," Raven muttered, handing the waiter her menu.

"Can I have a veggie burger?" Beast Boy followed.

"One soup of the day and one veggie burger," the waiter scribbled on his notepad and then turned to Starfire.

"May I please have…a chocolate fudge ice cream sundae!" Starfire's eyes widened as she read the menu.

"Starfire, you're already having chocolate tonight," Raven nagged Starfire. Then, turning to the waiter, Raven spoke, "she'll have spaghetti."

"Ooh, I love spaghetti!" Starfire smiled.

"Um…alright," the waiter took it down. While he was writing, he motioned to Slade and said, "And you?"

However, Robin did not see this gesture, so at the same time, he and Slade said,

"Just a salad please, hold the dressing."

The waiter looked up, cocking an eyebrow, "Alright, so both of you want a salad without dressing?"

Both Robin and Slade nodded. After scribbling on his notepad again, the waiter took off. When he was out sight, Cyborg turned to Robin and Slade.

"Looks like we have two health freaks here," he rolled his eyes.

"It's what I usually get," Slade replied.

"That's what Robin usually gets too," Cyborg continued, eyeing Robin. "Every time we go out."

"Yeah, well when you're out of breath because of your milkshake, I'll be fighting strong," Robin defended. Slade silently praised Robin.

*That's it Robin, don't let him berate you,* Slade thought possessively.

"Fighting strong against Slade," Beast Boy teased.

"Beast Boy!" Raven snapped, mentally throwing an ice cube from her drink at Beast Boy.

"It's alright Rae," Robin smiled. "I'll have to face him again sooner or later."

"Do you know who Slade is?" Beast Boy asked Slade.

*Yes…very well actually,* Slade thought, but instead said aloud, "I've only heard rumors. He's a criminal, yes?"

"He's only the most evil and mean criminal in the world!" Beast Boy replied.

"Beast Boy," Robin interrupted the boy. Then, turning to Slade, he explained, "Slade is an exceptional fighter, who happens to use his amazing tactical skills and incredible strength for evil."

"What are you, the president of his fan club now?" Cyborg snapped, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course not," Robin defended. "But it's true."

"If you're going to face an enemy like that, then you need to accept his power," Slade also defended Robin. He wanted to tear Cyborg's limbs apart for interrupting Robin, but he forced himself to sit there calmly.

"See," Robin gestured to Slade. "Mr. Wilson's smart."

*Why can't you see that I'm smart when I have my mask on?* Slade thought. If only Robin could see beyond the role he was forced to play to see Slade in his true light.

"Hey speaking of Slade, what did you do with that apprentice uniform?" Beast Boy asked.

*Please don't let him have thrown it out,* Slade silently pleaded.

"It's…in my room," Robin smiled sheepishly.

"Robin! Why have you kept such a horrible thing?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"Well…because…" Robin looked to Slade, hoping maybe the smart Mr. Wilson would have an answer. Luckily, he did.

"Is this apprentice uniform similar to Slade's uniform?" Slade asked, smirking at the fact that he was asking about himself.

"Yes," Robin replied, understanding what the older man was getting at. "Almost exactly like Slade's uniform. I've been keeping it to see if there are any chinks in the armor that I could use on Slade's armor.

*Please, chinks in _my_ armor* Slade thought absentmindedly, but continued to focus on the conversation at hand.

It seemed that the other Titans accepted this excuse, and the food was just coming out, so they directed their attention away from Robin and started to eat. However, Slade noticed that Robin was just staring at his plate. Then, abruptly, Robin shoved his plate away.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he announced.

"I'll go too," Slade said at once. "I need to wash my hands before I eat."

"Alright," Cyborg said with a mouthful of food. As Robin walked away from the table, Slade followed closely behind.

When they had reached the bathroom, Robin turned around, almost bumping into Slade.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" he shifted uncomfortably, wondering if he should really be asking some stranger something as personal as he was thinking of asking.

Slade, however, was beaming inside. Robin had wanted him to come back with him to ask him something. Robin was going to confide in him! The sheer excitement made Slade's heart pound, but still he kept his calm and replied,

"Of course."

"Alright," Robin looked around, making sure none of his friends were coming. "You seem to understand my reasoning, and since none of my friends see Slade the way I do, I was wondering if you would help me with something. It's been bugging me for a bit now, and maybe if I have some input from someone who thinks like me, it will be easier to decide."

"Ask away," Slade said hungrily, desperately wanting to know Robin's question.

"Okay," Robin looked around one more time and then began. "You see, about two weeks ago, Slade tricked me into becoming his apprentice. He infected my friends with probes and told me that if I didn't follow his every order, he would destroy them. So I agreed to work for him against my will. I had a uniform and everything. Slade even made me fight my friends. And while I know it was cruel and all and I shouldn't be thinking about it, something Slade said while I was under his apprenticeship is still bugging me. He said that when I was stealing, it was a thrill for me. As much as I wish I could have denied him right then and there, I didn't. And even now, I still don't. Because what if I do get a thrill from stealing? I mean sure, I get satisfaction when I do good, but…what if I am meant to steal? What if…

"Yes," Slade pushed, devouring each of Robin's word.

"What if Slade is right?"

Okay so I haven't been doing anything because I wanted to edit this! Please tell me what you think, I tried to do really well on this, so please let me know what you think! Finally, part 1 is done, part 2 coming up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Things to know: 1) The Titans never encountered Terra 2) the High Five consists only of Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth (so it's not really the High Five but I'm calling it that)

* * *

><p><em>Birthday Bird<em>

_Part 2-What's to Come_

Slade stood outside the bathroom motionless. Never in all of his years, had he expected Robin to say _that_ to him. And never, in all of Slade's years, could he have thought of a response. Slade was almost glad Robin had rushed into the bathroom after asking that question before the man could answer. Now he was waiting outside, patiently awaiting Robin's return from the bathroom.

*What on earth should I say?* Slade pondered. *I can't tell him to join Slade, otherwise he'll get suspicious. But I can't tell him to stay away from Slade either! This is my chance to finally capture my precious bird.*

Slade rubbed his temple. It was hard thinking about what to tell Robin about Slade, when he was Slade but pretending to be Mr. Wilson. Well, Slade was in fact Mr. Wilson, but he hadn't used that name in a long time.

A gut wrenching sound broke Slade's train of thought. Listening more closely, Slade realized the alarming sound of Robin throwing up in the bathroom.

"Robin?" Slade asked warily. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," Robin's muffled excuse was drowned out by another round of vomiting.

"Robin, open the door," Slade ordered, beginning to worry.

"I'm fi-

Robin began to speak again, but his words were cut off as he vomited again.

"Robin, either you open this door or I'm going to break it down," Slade abandoned his calm and polite voice that he had been using, reverting to his usual authoritative and demanding one.

Silence followed Slade's outburst. For a moment, the man was worried he had given himself up and Robin knew who he was, but then he heard the lock on the door click open. Grasping the metal handle, Slade pushed the door open slowly and gingerly stepped into the bathroom. However, the floor that Slade expected to be covered in vomit was spotless. Robin was sitting next to the toilet, rubbing his stomach as he tried to wipe vomit from his mouth with a paper towel.

*Nice aim,* Slade thought absentmindedly.

"What did you eat today?" Slade asked as he grabbed a paper towel and knelt down next to Robin.

"I didn't eat any of my lunch yet," Robin explained.

"Breakfast?" Slade proceeded to wipe bits of vomit from the corner of Robin's mouth, much to the boy's dislike. Squirming in Slade's grasp, Robin tried to turn his head, but Slade held it tightly in place.

"Well…I had some eggs, orange juice, some toast…" Robin trailed off, avoiding Slade's questioning glance nervously.

"And?" Slade continued, knowing Robin was hiding something.

"And…a pound of tofu bacon," Robin muttered sheepishly. Slade looked at Robin, and after seeing the boy's sheepish grin, rolled his eye.

"It's no wonder you're vomiting," Slade replied. "No one needs a pound of tofu bacon, _especially_ a super hero."

"Well I wanted to get the protein of the bacon without the fat," Robin crossed his arms and began to pout.

"Another health food for your crime fighting diet against Slade?" Slade asked as he helped Robin up. When Robin was standing, he narrowed his eyes at Slade.

"You still didn't answer my question," Robin finally said after a moment of silence.

"Only you can answer that question," Slade spoke, pleased to have found a compromise. That statement would leave Robin unsure of what he really wanted and what his true answer to the question was.

Robin sighed and put his head against the bathroom wall. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

*I'm _always_ right,* Slade thought, but merely opened the door and gestured for Robin to leave.

As the two made their way back to their seats, Robin stole many quick glances at Mr. Wilson. There was something familiar about this man, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. After sitting down at the table, both Robin and Mr. Wilson said nothing, merely eating their salads while the other Titans continued to talk.

A lot of things were on Robin's mind, and he couldn't tell which one was more important. Something was bugging him about Mr. Wilson; something was telling him he was missing something about that man. This feeling only alarmed Robin even more since he had just confided his darkest thoughts into the man.

"How does that sound, Robin?" Mr. Wilson's voice entered Robin's train of thought. At first Robin ignored it, but then as he noticed the table had gotten quiet, he looked up to see all of the Titans and Mr. Wilson looking at him.

"I'm sorry…what?" Robin smiled, embarrassed.

"We still have to work on your party, but we want to keep tabs on you at all times to make sure that you don't try to sneak a peak," Beast Boy explained. "So…Mr. Wilson's offered to spend the day with you. Well…at least until 4 o'clock."

"I have a few errands I need to run," Mr. Wilson explained. "You really don't have to come with me, but if you're looking for something to do, I'm happy to let you join me."

Robin pondered for a moment. On one hand, he wasn't sure if he wanted to spend the day with Mr. Wilson, after all, who knew what other secrets Robin would end up telling him. Plus, he didn't want to have an escort leading him around all day. On the other hand, Robin really didn't have anything to do…and being lead around all day was better than sitting and doing nothing all day.

"Alright, mind if I go with you then, Mr. Wilson," Robin asked. He thought he saw a smile cross Mr. Wilson's face for a moment, but it could have been his imagination.

"Let's go," the man said eagerly.

(1:00)

"Number 66! Number 66!" Raven sighed with relief as she abandoned her space on the wall of the tiny bakery and made her way up to the front, where a big box with her number and name was waiting.

"Thank you ma'am," the clerk said cheerfully as he gave Raven the cake.

*No, thank you,* Raven thought as she grabbed the box tightly and sprinted outside of the store and turning into an alleyway. Finally, that nightmare was over with. Now she could just fly back to the tower and-

Her knees suddenly went out from under her as something cold and hard slammed into them. Crying out in pain, Raven dropped to the ground, the box skidding out of her hands.

"Well looky what we have here!" Raven silently cursed as recognized the voice of Gizmo.

"A Teen Titan," Mammoth's deep and stupid sounding voice followed.

"Whatcha doing out in sunlight, Raven?" Jinx snickered. Looking up, Raven saw the three kid villains appear from the shadows, each grinning at her evilly.

"I'd ask you the same thing," Raven hissed, rising from the ground. "Is this how you spend your recess period? I thought Hive Academy would want its students doing something more productive."

"We don't have recess!" Mammoth shouted angrily, then looking confused, he turned to Jinx and Gizmo. "Right?"

"You're useless," Gizmo rolled his eyes at his colossal friend. Then, spotting the box that was now near Jinx's feet, "Hey Jinx, what do you think is in that box there?"

"I don't know Gizmo, let's see," Jinx picked up the cake box, grinning wildly at Raven.

"Stop!" Raven shouted. No doubt those three would mess up the frosting, or worse, Mammoth would eat the whole thing.

"It's a…cake?" Jinx said confused as she opened the lid.

"What?" Gizmo hissed, hurrying over to Jinx. "Let me see that!"

Grabbing the box, the twerp began to read the personalized message Raven had had put on the cake, that wished Robin a Happy Birthday.

"So, it's bird boy's birthday is it?" Gizmo laughed. "How great! What, are you four idiots actually attempting to throw him a party?"

"Please just give me back the cake," Raven rolled her eyes, her tolerance withering. "It's not a gun, it's not some new piece of technology, it's a cake. You can't use it for world domination, so can I just have it back?"

"You know Gizmo," Jinx eyed Raven. "I think the Titans are too stressed to be worried about throwing a party right now."

"What?" both Gizmo and Raven asked startled.

"I mean, they're so stressed as it is," Jinx continued, her smile widening. Then, as though she had an idea, she said excitedly, "Why don't _we_ throw Robin a party?"

"Yeah," Gizmo chuckled. "We'll throw bird boy a party he'll never forget!"

"Of course, we're going to need to get Robin to come to our party," Jinx replied.

"We could send him an invitation," Mammoth said stupidly. Before Gizmo could yell at the overgrown bully, Jinx put her hands between them, her eyes staying on Raven.

"Actually boys, I think I have a better idea."

Suddenly, Raven's vision was filled with black.

(1:15)

"Come, Robin," Slade gently grabbed Robin's shoulder as the two made their way through the crowded streets of Jump. As the two wove their way through the innumerous amount of pedestrians, Slade thought to himself.

*A fun day with Robin,* Slade mused to himself. *This shouldn't be too difficult. Just a fun day with Robin.*

"Where are we going?" Robin's muffled voice came from behind him.

"First, young man, we are going to get you clothes for this birthday party of yours I heard about," Slade replied, stopping abruptly in front of one of the coolest department stores in Jump. As Robin made his way to Slade's side, his eyes widened.

"I can't pay for that," Robin explained.

*Fun being a super hero and not making any profits, isn't it boy,* Slade thought, but instead just pushed Robin into the store.

"Just look around," Slade half-barked at Robin. Quizzically eyeing Slade, Robin turned and began to look at the racks of clothing. As Slade watched Robin shop from a distance, he noticed the boy mainly going toward black clothing. So it was surprising that when Robin returned, he brought a bright green shirt, red jeans, and a yellow belt.

"Uh…the clerk thought I would look good…" Robin said sheepishly as he eyed the clothing.

*Over my dead body,* Slade rolled his eye. "Robin, don't you think this would be an opportune time to…branch out from you normal color scheme?"

When Robin raised an eyebrow confused, Slade gestured to the boy's costume.

"Oh…well…I guess…" Robin shifted uncomfortably. Slade, sensing the boy's lack of expertise in the area of shopping, decided he would help the boy. Not that he had much experience himself, but little was better than none.

"Here," Slade spoke, taking the clothes from Robin's hand and discreetly shoving them on a nearby shelf.

"Why don't you go over and pick something out from that rack you were standing at for ten minutes?" Slade asked. When Robin showed his hesitation, Slade grabbed the boy's shoulder again and the two made their way over to the rack that had multiple black t-shirts with sleek designs on the front.

Pushing his hands through the shirts, Slade began to search. However, the more he looked, the more he didn't see any of these clothes being put on Robin. All of the designs were too…silly. The boy was truly, impossible to shop for, in every way. As Slade continued, he listened to see if Robin was looking too. After hearing that Robin wasn't next to him, Slade lifted his head up. After scanning the nearby area, Slade found the boy wonder looking at a shirt. Narrowing his eyes, Slade saw that it was a black shirt with an outline of a bird's wingspan on the fabric that would cover the wearer's heart. Focusing very hard on the outline of the wingspan, Slade realized that the outline was copper colored. Smiling ever so slightly, Slade chuckled to himself.

*He's so much like me,* Slade thought. *Even if he doesn't want to admit it.*

"Robin," Slade called. "Why don't you try on that shirt?"

"Oh…no I was just looking," Robin replied nervously as Slade approached the boy.

"Try it on," Slade insisted. Before Robin could protest, Slade had grabbed a pair of loose dark jeans and shoved them, as well as the shirt, into Robin's chest.

"But I-

"Robin."

"Alright," Robin walked over to the dressing room in submission.

*After all, Mr. Wilson is paying for the clothes,* Robin thought.

A few moments later, Robin appeared in the black jeans and shirt. Although Robin was trying to hide it, he actually really liked the outfit Mr. Wilson had picked out for him. It was edgy and sleek, and the bird over his heart was the perfect touch.

"Hm…" Mr. Wilson pondered. "Hang on."

Standing on the outskirts of the dressing room, Robin waited for Mr. Wilson to return, trying to see where the man had run off to. At first, he couldn't see Mr. Wilson anywhere, but after a few minutes of looking, he found him walking back towards the dressing room with two belts in his hands.

"Pick one," Mr. Wilson held out his hands, revealing two solid steel belts; one copper, and one silver.

"The…copper one," Robin decided. He thought he saw Mr. Wilson's eye glitter, but maybe that was just his imagination. Taking the belt from Mr. Wilson, Robin carefully slid it around his waist.

"You look nice," Mr. Wilson complemented. Looking up at the older man, Robin smiled, his cheeks turning red from the attention he was getting. He preferred to stay out of the spotlight, but even now, he noticed girls stopping to look at him and smiling flirtatiously.

"Um…thanks," Robin stuttered thankfully. "But really Mr. Wilson, you don't have to-

"Nonsense," Mr. Wilson held up his hand, silencing Robin. "I insist. Let it be my birthday present to you. After all, you have helped this city so much."

Smiling, Robin began to make his way back to the dressing room, when Mr. Wilson grabbed his arm.

"It's alright Robin," Mr. Wilson explained. "I already paid while you were changing."

"How did you know I would like this outfit?" Robin asked.

"Call it a hunch," Mr. Wilson smiled warmly as he ripped the price tags swiftly off Robin's new clothing. "Come on, I have more errands to run."

Robin followed Mr. Wilson out the door, eyeing the man cautiously. Why was this complete stranger being so nice to him? It was weird, to say the least. Sure people in Jump always praised him and his team's work, but never had someone bought him clothes, or even taken him shopping. While it was fun to not have to worry about money and to just have a good time, Robin was on high alert. The only people that had been this nice to him were his friends, and villains. Villains who wanted to get something from him.

*But the only villain that Mr. Wilson even closely resembles is-

Robin chuckled to himself. *No that's impossible. Slade doesn't have the _ability_ to be nice.*

Suddenly Mr. Wilson stopped midstride, his hand reaching toward his coat pocket. Pulling out his cell phone, he began to talk hurriedly with whoever was on the other line. As they were walking through the crowded street, Mr. Wilson grabbed Robin's sleeve and pulled him into the entrance of a small store.

"Why don't you go in Robin?" Mr. Wilson gestured toward the entrance door. "I'll only be a minute."

And with that, Mr. Wilson made his way back onto the street and started to walk away, leaving Robin outside the store by himself. Robin wasn't sure if Mr. Wilson was going to come back, but the way he had spoken _I'll only be a minute_ seemed pretty sincere. And it wasn't like Robin had anything better to do. Shrugging, he entered into the small store.

Inside, he found that it was mainly a vault store. All of the walls surrounding him were lined with vaults and shelves that held vaults. A rich looking sales attendant came up to him, and eyeing his expensive clothing, smiled warmly.

"Hello," the clerk shook Robin's hand forcefully. "Welcome to Jump Protection. Any specific vault you had in mind?"

"Oh no I was just…actually," Robin remembered the photo Bruce had given him. He did want to buy something to protect it. And price didn't matter. Not when it came to this photo.

"Can you show me your small vaults?" Robin asked.

"Certainly," the clerk replied. "Please follow me."

After about fifteen minutes later, Slade entered the vault shop, scanning it for Robin. His eyes finally settled on the boy wonder who was in the back of the store looking at vaults.

*Hm…what is he keeping in one of these?* Slade thought to himself. He was in a very happy mood after the call he had just received; things were just turning out perfectly today.

"Robin," Slade called. The boy wonder turned around along with the sales clerk.

"Hey," Robin said thank you to the clerk and then hurried over. Slade was going to ask, but Robin was giving him a "please don't" look, so he let it slide. He'd have _plenty_ of time to ask later.

"Let's go Robin," Slade opened the door, a smile on his face. "I still have some errands to run."

(2:00)

Cyborg smiled at the box of decorations in his hands. This was definitely one of his better ideas. He and Beast Boy had managed to find the perfect theme for their fearless leader, and now they were heading back to start decorating.

"Do you think Robin's going to like the party?" Beast Boy smiled.

"Hard to say," Cyborg replied. "He's usually not into stuff like this, but I'm hoping that today he might lighten up and have a good time. It is his birthday after all."

"What do you think Robin's doing right now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Probably tagging along with that Mr. Wilson guy," Cyborg decided. "There's something weird about those two. I've never met anyone so much like Robin."

"I'm glad he took Robin out," Beast Boy responded. "It gave us a chance to pick up these awesome decorations, and Starfire the time to contact everyone and make sure the invites arrived."

"But still," Cyborg pressed. "There's something…off about that guy."

"What guy?" Beast Boy asked.

"Mr. Wilson!" Cyborg exclaimed. "There was something about his voice that was familiar, but every time I think I've finally realized where I've heard it before, the answer vanishes."

"Hm…now that you mention it," Beast Boy thought, "his voice does sound familiar. Maybe we've rescued him before?"

"Maybe…" Cyborg replied, but continued to think to himself as the two made their way back to Titans Tower.

(2:15)

Raven awoke to the sound of maniacal cackling. As she opened her eyes, she was struck with horror as she saw she was in a jail cell, hearing the voices of the annoying High Five.

"So Jinx, how's bird boy's party coming?" she heard Gizmo cackle.

"Well," Jinx replied, "I've alerted all of our various villain allies that it is Robin's birthday, prepared a wonderful trap, and I have sent some our best students to go and collect Robin's other little friends."

"Good," Mammoth grunted. "We catch bird boy and then destroy bird boy."

"Idiot!" Jinx snapped. "We're not going to kill him! Don't you remember what the plan was? Or were you too busy trying to compose a simple thought that you missed Brother Blood's assembly?"

"Um…" Mammoth began to think when Jinx slapped him.

"Let me remind you," she hissed. "We are going to trap him using his friends as bait and then sell him off to Slade."

*What?* Raven panicked. The team had just managed to get their friend back from Slade; they didn't need these morons trying to bring the two back together.

"Why Slade?" Mammoth asked.

"Apparently Slade's been working on some crummy new tech stuff," Gizmo replied. "Something about a suit that controls the person wearing it."

"Does he want Robin to see it?" Mammoth asked dumbly.

"You blockhead! He wants Robin to wear it!" Jinx spat. "Why on Earth he's so interested in Robin, I'll never know. But Slade was willing to pay for the bird brat himself, so we're only going to trap him and then sell him. And _no_ injuries. Got it you two? Slade wants Robin in perfect condition to wear the suit."

*They're talking about him like he's merchandise,* Raven thought angrily. *I have to warn the others before it's too late. But how?* Raven looked around the room. From what she could tell, she appeared to be in a store room in her jail cell, while the High Five were talking amongst themselves outside. If only she could escape this cell, she would have easily beaten those three. But as Raven tried and tried again, her powers didn't work inside the jail cell.

"I think she's awake," Raven saw Mammoth motion toward the door that led to her supply closet, just as it swung open, revealing the three villains.

"Well looky here," Gizmo walked into the room, glaring at Raven.

"How'd you sleep Raven?" Jinx hissed.

"You're not going to get away with this," Raven spat.

"Oh but we are," Jinx smiled widely. Suddenly all four of them heard what sounded like a phone vibrating. Putting her hand in her pocket, Jinx pulled out a small yellow communicator and placed it up to her ear.

"Oh really," Jinx said as she listened to whoever was on the other line. "Excellent, bring her here."

Then, snapping the device shut, Jinx strolled over to Raven's cage.

"Two down, two to go, and then it's party time."

(2:30)

Cyborg and Beast Boy entered Titans Tower with their decorations in tow. Looking around, they were surprised to see that neither Starfire nor Raven had returned yet.

"That's weird," Cyborg said as he placed the decorations on the table. "Starfire should have been right at the door, ready to help decorate. She knew what time we were getting back here."

"Whatever," Beast Boy replied. "We'll just start, and when they come back, that will just mean more work for them!"

"You don't think anything's happened to them do you?" Cyborg asked as he started to unpack.

"I don't think so," Beast Boy said as he too was unpacking.

"Well they better get back soon," Cyborg crossed his arms. "Without them I don't know if we'll get this done!"

Once they had everything laid out, they got to work. Beast Boy morphed into an eagle, and gripping the black and yellow streamers in his talons, he went to work hanging them all over the main room. Meanwhile Cyborg started to clean the kitchen area. While they were working at fast as they could, there was still so much to do!

Suddenly the door to the tower slid open, and five familiar figures walked in.

"Titans East!" Cyborg shouted excitedly from his cleaning. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Heard you were throwing a party for Robin," Bumblebee replied. "Thought you could use a little help."

Mas y Menos suddenly flew out of the tower and then sped in again, holding ten bags of chips, pretzels, and other various junk foods.

"Aw, you guys didn't have to do this," Beast Boy smiled at his friends.

"But since you did, let's put you to work!" Cyborg grinned. "Mas y Menos, can you guys clean this main room for me?"

"Si!" they both cried happily.

"Speedy," Cyborg turned to his arrow-shooting friend. "You can help me with the electrics. I need to get the lights and floor working."

"The floor?" Speedy cocked an eyebrow.

"You'll see," Cyborg replied. "Aqualad, it's going to be a lot easier if we have an actual land bridge to the tower. Can you and some of your underwater friends help with that?"

"Sure, we'll get right on it," Aqualad nodded.

"And Bumblebee," Cyborg looked to the girl. "Can you go into Jump and make sure that Robin is safe?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" Bumblebee asked.

"I just want to be sure," Cyborg replied.

"Okay," she shrugged. "I'll come back when I've found him."

"See you then," Cyborg agreed. "Alright team, let's go!"

All seven of them went to do their various duties. Aqualad headed outside the tower and dove into the water, calling to some whales to help move some rocks around to form a bridge. Bumblebee flew off towards Jump in search of Robin.

Cyborg and Speedy started working on the electronics of the main room. All was fine until Speedy thought he heard something.

"Did you hear that?" Speedy jerked up from his crouching position next to Cyborg.

"Hear what?" Cyborg poked his head out from under the control panel he was working on.

"It almost sounded like an attack plan," Speedy mumbled.

"Speedy, what are you talking about?" Cyborg asked, confused.

"I heard someone shout something," Speedy replied.

"Okay," Cyborg resumed his work on the panel. "It's probably just people playing nearby."

"I thought I heard it come from _inside_ the tower," Speedy explained, his eyes scanning around the room and his hand instinctively reaching toward his collection of arrows.

"But who would-

Cyborg was cut off mid sentence as a fist came out of nowhere, smashing the panel and causing sparks to fly everywhere.

"Hey, I was working on that!" Cyborg yelled as he backed away. Once the smoke cleared, his eyes widened as he saw Billy Numerous appear.

"What _are_ you doing here?" Cyborg took out his cannon and pointed it at Billy Numerous.

"I hear it's Robin's b-day," the villain cackled.

"What, how did you even-

Again Cyborg couldn't finish his sentence, for another Billy Numerous came up from behind him and punched him in the back sending him into the floor.

"Gizmo told us," the copies said in unison.

"Hey," Speedy yelled. The two looked over to see Speedy holding his bow and arrow, ready to fire. "Back off."

"Sorry bow-boy, but we don't think so" the two copies teased. A loud clang echoed around the room, and Speedy fell to the ground with a thud after being hit with a pan from behind by a third copy of Billy Numerous.

"Hey," Cyborg muttered as he tried to get back up. But as he was getting up, he received another hard punch and felt something being jammed onto his back. He didn't have time to alert the others before his system crashed and he fell back unconscious.

(2:45)

Bumblebee flew over the rooftops of Jump silently, scanning the streets for Robin. Originally she hadn't expected her task to be this hard. If Robin was in Jump, then there would have been a mass crowd around him. But from what she could tell, there weren't any crowds and there wasn't even any inkling that Robin was in the city. She couldn't even see his multi-colored costume anywhere. Perching on a rooftop, Bumblebee looked around worriedly, hoping something really hadn't happened to Robin.

She was just about to leave when she heard Robin call out from below, "Hey, wait up Mr. Wilson!"

*Who's Mr. Wilson?* Bumblebee thought absentmindedly as she looked down. Robin was walking along the streets in…actual clothes? In front of him was what appeared to be a middle-aged, very muscular man.

*But what are those two doing together?* Bumblebee thought as she began to hover above the rooftop and followed Robin and Mr. Wilson from above. She watched as he told Robin to wait in front of a restaurant and went into an alley with his cell phone in his hand.

*Hm…* Bumblebee skirted over to the alley where Mr. Wilson was talking and perched on a rooftop above.

"So you've succeeded," the man hissed into his phone. "Excellent."

*Succeeded at what?* Bumblebee wondered as she strained to hear.

"Yes, I'm still willing to pay," Mr. Wilson continued. "When you have him, contact me immediately."

It was then, as the man was putting away his phone, did Bumblebee catch a quick glance at the S emblem that was plastered on top of it.

*Oh no!* Bumblebee flew up from her perch. She was torn between flying down to warn Robin or heading back to the tower to warn the others, but decided to go back to the tower. While Bumblebee hadn't dealt with Slade directly, she knew they would need backup dealing with him. She would just have to hurry. Cursing herself for not taking a communicator with her when she first went off, she sped toward the tower, hoping she wasn't too late.

(3:00)

Starfire's head was still roaring with pain as she slowly opened her eyes. Once they were open, she wished they weren't. She was in a cage. Sitting up, Starfire looked around, dismayed to find that all of her friends besides Robin were in cages next to her.

"Starfire," Raven called to her. "Are you alright?"

"Friend Raven," Starfire responded. "I have not sustained any major injuries, but why are we trapped in cages?"

"The High Five," Raven hissed. "They've captured the four of us here as bait for Robin. Once they trap him they're going to sell him to Slade and then…bad things."

"What kind of bad things?" Cyborg, now awake, asked from his cell.

Raven bit back a tear as she spoke. "Slade's developed some new suit of some sort. Designed to allow him control the person that's wearing it."

"No way," Beast Boy, also now awake, chimed in, "And you think…"

"I know," Raven shuddered. "The High Five and Slade are probably leading Robin into a trap right now…and we're the bait."

"Oh friends," Starfire wept. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to bust out of here!" Beast Boy yelled and attempted to morph into a rhino, only to be morphed back almost instantaneously.

"Our powers won't work," Raven explained. "These cages have been specifically tampered with so we wouldn't be able to use our powers."

"What should we do then?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven sighed and shook her head. "Hope for a miracle."

"Aw…what's the matter? Sad that you've lost?" Gizmo's high-pitched laughter filled the room as the six Hive Academy students, Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Kid Wicked, SeeMore, and Billy Numerous, strolled in.

Each of the Titans' faces twisted with anger at the sight of their enemies.

"Release us or you will meet a most unfortunate end," Starfire threatened.

"Zip it tangerine," Gizmo hissed. "Without your star bolts, you're powerless." This however, only provoked Starfire to slam into the bars of her cell, effectively shaking them and even causing a dent. The villains backed up a bit, but were still at ease.

"Nice try, but you aren't getting out of my specially made cages that easily," Gizmo spat.

"You are the most annoying of annoyances!" Starfire raged. "You wish to capture Robin and sell him like you do with food! Robin is not yours to trade!"

"For a good price, you can sell anything," Jinx grinned. "Even if the merchandise is annoying."

"AH!" Starfire continued to slam into the bars of her cell in pure rage, causing another dent. The six backed toward the door.

"Come on," Mammoth gestured toward the hallway. "Let's go get bird boy already! We can't keep Slade waiting!"

The six villains fled the room, leaving Starfire and the others to do nothing but wait for their own leader's demise.

* * *

><p>Finally! I hope you guys liked this chapter! And if you have any questions about loose ends, all will be explained andor revealed! Review pretty please?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans! The Teen Titans belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Birthday Bird <em>

_Part 3-Push of a Button_

(3:15)

"I'll only be a second," Robin told Slade. The two had made their way into a mall of some sort, and Robin had just gone off to go to the bathroom. Now, Slade just had to wait. But he was waiting for something else too. Something very exciting. The arrival of the High Five.

The deal had been set. The High Five would lure Robin into a trap using his friends and then…and then the real fun would begin. Slade would again use his power over Robin's friends to manipulate Robin into joining him. Only this time, the Titans wouldn't escape. And this time, Robin wouldn't be ready.

Suddenly an explosion roared through the mall. Watching through the smoke, Slade was vaguely aware of three figures running through the smoke toward the bathroom. Seeing the hulking outline of Mammoth, the slim figure of Jinx, and the puny shadow of Gizmo, Slade grinned.

*Let's see if those three can pull this off,* Slade thought as he too ran through the smoke toward the bathroom.

Robin already had his bo staff in his hand when the High Five came. As Jinx lunged from the smoke, he whipped it around, connecting the staff with her midsection. Flipping to dodge Gizmo's missiles, Robin reached into his belt and grabbed a bird-a-rang. Once he had landed on the ground, Robin threw the bird-a-rang, taking advantage of the time Gizmo needed to reload his missiles. But just as Robin was beginning to breathe, a huge hand grabbed him by the cape and flung him across the bathroom.

"Who's ready for a birthday beat down?" Mammoth laughed. As Robin got up slowly, he eyed Jinx and Gizmo getting up from the floor and walking over to where Mammoth was standing.

"I didn't know it was your birthday," Robin sneered. He was shocked and outraged that the High Five would be low enough to attack him on his birthday. Couldn't those morons allow him one day of peace and quiet?

"Charming, as always," Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Annoying, as always," Robin fired back. "So this is your big plan, to fight me on my birthday? You do realize that the explosion will trigger the alarm at Titans Tower and my friends will be over here in any minute to kick your sorry butts, don't you?"

"Think again, barf brain!" Gizmo spat. Suddenly the bathroom exploded again, the High Five disappeared behind a pillar of smoke. Robin began to run after them when he tripped over something on the ground. Feeling around on the ground, Robin had just run his hand over an object when a holographic image of his teammates appeared from some sort of device on the ground.

"No," Robin gasped. His teammates, his friends, were in cages. On the walls surrounding them, the Hive Academy insignia was displayed prominently. Robin's eyes widened as he saw Starfire repeatedly pounding at her cell, only to grow weaker and weaker.

The image abruptly changed to the holographic face of Gizmo. Robin growled furiously; his hatred for the High Five was so full and so alive that he wanted to rip through time and space to grab Gizmo from the holograph and beat the living daylights out of him.

"If you want 'em, come and get 'em," the image hissed, and suddenly a holographic map popped up. As Robin eyed the map, he realized that the High Five wasn't too far away. The smoke had now cleared, revealing a massive hole in the ceiling. Without second thought, Robin flipped up through the hole and made his way to the location the map showed, unaware of the trap he was being led into. Unaware of Slade, who was watching him through the shadows, with a malicious grin spread on his face.

*Time to put my mask on.*

(3:30)

"LET. US. OUT!" Starfire roared, again banging against her cell. But she had grown very weak by now, and after hitting the metal bars for what seemed like the millionth time, the Tamaranian slunk down into her cell, her eyes wet with tears.

*No,* Starfire thought miserably. *Robin, please do not fall into the High Five's trap. Please do not go with-

"Well well well," Starfire along with the others snapped their heads around, eyes widening as Slade (now dressed in his notorious black and copper outfit) made his way into the room where they were being held.

"Slade," Cyborg hissed, his mouth turning up in a snarl. Raven's eyes narrowed as her hands balled into fists, while Beast Boy began to bang on his bars. Starfire simply glared at Slade, with pure hatred blossoming into uncontrollable rage.

"The Teen Titans," Slade replied, as nonchalant as ever. "I must say I am deeply disappointed. I didn't expect you to be captured by the High Five so easily. It seems as though you are nothing without your leader."

"If you lay a hand on Robin, I swear we'll-" Cyborg began, but then was cut off by Slade.

"You'll what?" Slade snapped. "Bang on your bars? Glare at me?"

"Why don't you let us out to see?" Beast Boy countered. "I'm pretty sure last time you battled us we beat you to a pulp."

This elicited some reaction from Slade. His eye narrowed, and he began to walk over to Beast Boy's cell. The green hero began to back up in his cage, shaking at the intimidating figure.

"What was that?" Slade growled, and punched Beast Boy's cell, causing the whole cage to flip, along with Beast Boy himself.

"You heard him," Raven growled from across the room. "And even if we might not be able to defeat you, Robin can and will. He's grown a lot stronger since being your apprentice, and is capable to taking you down himself."

"Really?" Slade mocked surprise. "I wonder if he'll be so keen on defeating me when his friends lives are on the line. I'm pretty sure last time your lives were in danger, Robin bent to my will easily. And this time, he'll have even more…motivation."

"You're wrong!" Starfire screamed. "Robin will save us! Robin will defeat you and the High Five!"

"You put a lot of pressure on your leader to do everything for you," Slade spoke. "I'm surprised Robin is able to deal with you four constantly banking on his abilities to save you. I thought a team was to have members who did an equal share of work."

"I thought you were done trying to force Robin into becoming your apprentice!" Cyborg fired back. "When are you going to wake up and realize he doesn't want to have anything to do with you?"

This angered Slade greatly, but he refused to show it to these annoying teens. They were just trying to fluster him and distract him. In reality, they were just scared. Afraid because they knew what power Slade held over Robin at the moment, and they knew how far he would go to use it against the boy wonder.

"What Robin wants does not concern me," Slade hissed. "Sooner or later he _will_ see things my way."

And clicking a button, Slade watched happily as the Titans' faces distorted into various expressions of shock and hatred at the case containing Robin's new suit slid out of the wall. In reality, it was probably Slade's best work. The suit was tailored to fit Robin's body perfectly, with various nerve command centers inside the black and copper metal. When Robin entered the suit (willingly due to the ever present threat of destroying the Titans), the command centers would take control and attach to Robin's own nerves, and Slade would be in command of Robin's every movement. If Slade wanted Robin to bow, he would bow. If Slade wanted Robin to steal, he would steal. If he wanted Robin to deliver the final blow, it was just a flick of the wrist, a push of a few buttons. And how long could Robin honestly hold onto his sanity when he was at the complete mercy of his greatest enemy?

"You sick creep," Beast Boy hissed.

"I take it you like it then," Slade chuckled. "It is a beauty. And it will look even better when my _apprentice_ is wearing it."

"Robin will not be controlled!" Starfire persisted. "He will not give in to your suit no matter how hard you attempt to break him!"

Slade now walked over to Starfire's cage, and leaned in very close. Unlike Beast Boy, Starfire came right up to the bars, giving Slade a glare that could make anyone else shudder in fear.

"My dear," Slade hissed. "Robin can't keep me, and the evil inside of him, away forever. I am a patient man. I am willing to wait for as long as necessary, but I don't think I'll have to. Tell me something, Tamaranian, how long would you retain your morals and your beliefs if the person who you despised with every bone in your body was able to control your every action, every thought, and every desire?"

At this, Starfire said nothing, but narrowed her eyes. Satisfied with victory, Slade stood back up and began to walk away from Starfire's cage when the girl spoke, her voice no more than a shadow of a whisper.

"You will never be anything more to Robin than just a cruel enemy," she hissed. "He will never respect you. He will never fully obey you. And he will never, _ever_ be like you."

Slade stopped his walk, and turning his head slightly so that the Titans could see his lone eye, he hissed,

"We'll see."

Suddenly, Jinx burst into the room, followed by an explosion that sounded like it came from the building.

"Robin's here!" she screeched. "Get in the shadows! Hurry!"

Another explosion blew the door Jinx had just used, right off its hinges. As it landed with a loud clang, Gizmo and Mammoth flew through the opening, each skidding across the ground. The Titans looked in awe as their leader jumped through the opening, landing smoothly in front of the trio.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted.

"Soundproof their cages!" Jinx ordered. Before the Titans could tell Robin of the horrible plan, a green wall of energy came down, creating a soundproof border between Robin and his teammates. This only elicited banging and pounding from the Titans as they desperately clawed at the cages.

"Let. My friends. Go," Robin hissed, reaching into his back pocket and whipping out his bo staff.

"What's the matter Robin?" Jinx mocked. "Don't you like the party we set up for you?"

Robin only replied with a roar and lunged at the girl, brandishing his bo staff furiously. Jinx barely dodged the bo staff, flipping out of the way at the last second. But Robin was already ahead, and shot a bird-a-rang around her, the wire tying Jinx up and sending her to the ground. To the sides of him, Robin heard Gizmo and Mammoth running toward him. Quickly pulling out smoke bombs, Robin through them at the ground, effectively creating a cloud of smoke.

Slade watched from the shadows, impressed with Robin's progress. Not only was he holding his own against three somewhat formidable opponents, but he was battling smart. He was using Gizmo and Mammoth's lack of experience when fighting blind, to his own advantage. Now he could take down his opponents one by one.

*That's my boy.*

Robin walked slowly through the cloud of smoke, his eyes darting from side to side, making sure neither Gizmo nor Mammoth were right on top of him.

*Focus,* Robin thought to himself. *Listen.* Robin stopped moving, straining to hear any sound of movement. Quiet surrounded him, frustrating the boy wonder. *Come on,* Robin continued to listen, but again, he heard nothing. He was just about to give up and try to clear the smoke when he began to think.

*If I can't hear them, then maybe that means-

Robin catapulted himself off the ground just as Gizmo exploded from the ground right beneath his feet, and Mammoth flew down from above. Barely missing the ambush, Robin landed on the ground with a hard thud before getting up. But the smoke had whirled around Robin, leaving him in a land of grey again.

*No doubt they'll come back to try again,* Robin eyed above him and below him now, his muscles tense, and his body flowing with adrenaline. He waited patiently, ready to dodge at a moment's notice. However he did not have to wait long. To the right of him, Robin heard a soft crunching come closer and closer to him. Pulling out his bo staff again, Robin charged toward the noise, only to have a huge hand clamp down on his neck and push into the ground. Suddenly Mammoth and Gizmo appeared from the smoke, their obnoxious grins spread across their faces.

*How did they know I was coming?* Robin wondered as Mammoth pushed on his chest, making it hard for him to breathe. It made it harder for Robin to think, but he focused and searched the two's apparel, his eyes settling on a small metal wrist band on Gizmo.

"Happy Birthday to you," Mammoth began to sing mockingly. "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to BIRD BRAIN! Happy Birthday to-

Robin, infuriated, pushed himself off the ground and grabbed Mammoth's hand that was around his neck. Before Gizmo or Mammoth could fight back, Robin had grabbed the hand and flung Mammoth around, smashing him into Gizmo. The two were sent back a ways, but the smoke was beginning to clear. As Robin was making his way toward them, he heard footsteps behind him.

*Jinx must have gotten free,* Robin thought and quickly turned to punch the girl when his fist stopped mid punch, blocked and encased by a hand too large and too black to be Jinx's. Robin watched in horror and hatred as the smoke continued to clear, revealing an arm connected to the hand, a body connected to the arm, and a black and copper mask on top.

"Hello Robin," Slade hissed, his voice smug and calm.

"S-Slade," Robin hated how his voice cracked when he replied.

The hard truth was, Robin was afraid of Slade. Not as afraid as most people who met Slade, but Robin did harbor a growing fear for Slade. It had started since the day Robin first learned of Slade. When Robin had asked Gizmo that fateful question, 'Who is Slade?' and Gizmo hadn't told him, Robin knew something was wrong. Gizmo or any of his other Hive buddies would jump at the chance to show that they were working for some big bad crime boss. So the fact that Gizmo wouldn't tell left Robin a bit unnerved. Then, when Robin first met Slade, when the man was disguised, his anxiety turned into a bit of fear. If Slade could resurrect a giant flaming monster and turn two people to the side of evil (even if it was only temporarily) with a snap of his fingers, what else could he do?

Then there was the whole Red X fiasco. In most cases, whenever Robin feared something, he never showed it, and if he did, it came out as anger. Robin was just so worried about Slade's activities, he had to do something. And his anger pushed him to believe that he could trick Slade, that he could outwit the villain. Well, he was wrong. Slade had figured it out and ruined the plan, thus only increasing Robin's fear further.

Finally it happened. His fear controlling his actions yet again, Robin left the group and fell into Slade's trap. Robin saw just the extent of Slade's power, he saw how far the man would go. And so began Robin's apprenticeship under Slade. Robin hated Slade then more than ever before. The way Slade used his friends against him made Robin want to rip the man's head off, but it also just instilled more fear into the boy. Fear that Slade would kill his friends. Fear that he would eventually begin to listen to Slade. Fear that he would become Slade.

And if there was one thing Robin knew he couldn't afford, it was fear. That was why he always obsessed over Slade. He had to beat that man. He had to put him behind bars before the fear grew beyond his control. Because fear led to awe. Awe led to respect. Respect led to understanding. Understanding led to appreciating. Appreciating led to liking.

Liking led to obeying.

"I must say Robin, you've improved since our last battle," Slade hissed, still gripping tightly onto Robin's fist. "You're getting closer to posing a threat every day."

"The last time I fought you, my team and I defeated you," Robin hissed venomously, but Slade simply chuckled.

"Robin," he replied. "If you defeated me, why are you still fighting me?" At this, Robin snarled and tore his hand violently from Slade's. Grabbing a bird-a-rang, Robin flung it at Slade, only to have the man dodge it and lunge at the boy wonder. Flipping out of the way, Robin turned and went to kick Slade in the gut. But Slade was already one step ahead, and clutching Robin's foot tightly, he launched Robin across the room. Soaring over the room, Robin thought quickly and pulled out his bird-a-rang shooter. After pressing the trigger, the bird-a-rang shot into the rafters above, and wrapped itself along with its wire around one of the rafters supporting the room. Using the momentum the bird-a-rang's wire provided, Robin flung himself onto the rafters.

Walking slowly across the narrow beam, Robin again focused on his surroundings. It was darker up here, making it easier for Slade to hide. Seeing that there was no point in moving, as Slade would just follow him from the shadows, Robin stood on the lone rafter, waiting for Slade to strike. As he waited, the air became unnaturally calm, like the peaceful period before a huge storm hit. Trying to hear where Slade was, Robin closed his eyes and put full focus on his ears. Around him, he could hear the vague sounds of the Titans banging, the complaints of the High Five, and something else that couldn't quite put his finger on. Almost like air whizzing by his right side-

Leaning to the left, Robin barely dodged Slade's strike. As the man landed right in front of him, Robin pulled back, missing Slade's careening fist.

"Well done Robin," Slade spoke as he closed the gap between himself and Robin with a single stride. "You're improving much faster than I ever could have hoped."

Gritting his teeth, Robin went to punch Slade with his right hand, only to have the man grab his fist again. But Robin was expecting this, and seeing that Slade had his other hand down, Robin quickly used his left hand to deliver a swift sucker punch to the jaw of Slade's mask. After hearing a satisfied crack, Robin took advantage of Slade's loosening grip to take hold of the man's wrist and swung him into a nearby rafter.

"Who's a threat now?" Robin taunted as Slade hoisted himself onto the rafter. But Slade only chuckled as he got up.

"Robin," he replied. "That was ruthless and underhanded. Excellent work."

This made Robin stop short. Cursing under his breath, Robin reached for a bird-a-rang. He had fallen into another trap. When would he stop blindly following Slade and actually be smart for once? It frustrated Robin to a point of no end that he couldn't keep himself from fighting like that. It seemed as though it was in Robin's DNA to be ruthless, and Slade always made a point to exploit that.

"No witty comeback?" Slade mocked. Robin growled and lunged at the man, his growing fear turning into uncontrollable anger. But Slade knew how to exploit this weakness as well, and knew that Robin was sloppy when he was that angry. Quickly dodging Robin's attack, Slade grabbed Robin by his cape and pulled him into a headlock.

"Let. Me. Go!" Robin hissed, struggling weakly against Slade's grip. But Slade just carried on as if this was totally normal.

"So how is it being back with your little team?" Slade teased. "Miss the thrill yet?"

"Never," Robin spat. He tried to bite Slade's arm, but Slade saw this and tightened his grip, knocking the wind out of Robin.

"You can only deny it for so long," the man replied.

"What do you want?" Robin choked out.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet," Slade spoke, and abruptly let go of Robin, pushing the boy across the rafter. Spinning around weakly, Robin turned to glare Slade in the eye.

"Or maybe it's that you don't _want_ to figure it out," Slade continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Robin screamed, his fear making his edgy now. He was trying to keep it down, trying to keep it hidden. But he could only take it so far. His mind was exploding with questions and he didn't have answers to them, which made him all the more afraid. What was Slade doing here? Why did he seem so excited? What did the Titans have to do with-

"No," Robin whispered in horror as it all became clear to him. "No no NO!" He began to back up, his fear taking control. He wouldn't go back to Slade again. He wouldn't follow his orders again. He wouldn't be responsible for his friends lives again.

"Isn't is amazing?" Slade hissed as he crept forward. Robin, still in shock began to fall back, his eyes wide and his limbs shaking. "How the mind can take numerous random facts and in one instant, make everything suddenly so clear? It's almost like an opened door, a flick of a switch."

*Don't say it,* Robin silently pleaded as he continued to back away from Slade's menacing figure. *Don't say it.*

"A push of a button," Slade finished, and to Robin's terror, a small trigger slid up to Slade's hand and clicked neatly into place.

"N-n-no," Robin stuttered. "N-n-never."

"Robin?" Slade said in mock surprise. "You aren't _afraid,_ are you?" And suddenly Slade pressed the button, and the rafters around them blew into smithereens. Before Robin could attempt to escape, he was hit in the chest by a silver spider leg, and flew toward the ground, only to be caught by Jinx, who was standing on a floating platform. Quickly cuffing Robin, Jinx guided the platform back toward the floor of the room. Robin watched apprehensively, his eyes scanning the entire room wildly as he tried to find Slade.

*Not again not again not again,* his mind chanted. Finally the platform hit the floor, and Robin came face to face with his friends. Judging from the guilty looks on their faces, they had seen his and knew he finally knew what was going to happen to him. Starfire put her hands on the glass and mouthed the word 'sorry' at him. For a moment, Starfire's presence consoled Robin and he managed a small smile.

'I'll be fine,' Robin mouthed, but then he was grabbed by his hair and his head was twisted in the opposite direction.

"Do not look at them, apprentice!" Slade barked, his face an inch from Robin's. "Or _they_ will suffer."

Robin hung his head weakly, which Slade took as agreement.

"Now then," Slade continued, dropping Robin onto the floor. After getting up, Robin watched as Slade made his way across the room, his eyes narrowing. The fear that had overpowered him moments ago had now contorted into anger, and Robin was itching to fight. But he didn't want to hurt the Titans, so he would listen for now.

"Since you seem to remember the event so brilliantly," Slade hissed. "Can you tell me why you escaped me before, Robin?"

At this, Robin cocked an eyebrow. What was Slade getting at? It seemed strange that he would be forcing Robin to brag about beating Slade, but at least this was an order Robin was happy to follow.

"You were over confident and sloppy," Robin replied, enjoying the words as they rolled off his tongue. Although he was still shaking with fear, it made Robin feel good to lash out at Slade like he always did to Robin. "You didn't bother to make the probes impossible to take out because you assumed the Titans would be too stupid to find them. And you also didn't bother to look at the surveillance around your headquarters, because you figured you could my friends against me if they came. Pretty foolproof Slade, except you forgot about me in your equation."

At this, Slade's eye narrowed, but the man said nothing, so Robin continued.

"Again, you were over confident and decided to display the full extent of your power over my friends right in front of me. But it backfired and I used your own device against you." Robin finished speaking and followed his words with a cocky smile. At least acting like he was in control of the situation gave Robin some relief.

"You're right Robin," Slade finally spoke. "About some things. I did not take your actions into the equation. I made an error, a grave one. But I learn from my mistakes. And I think that this time, you'll find that I've solved the equation."

And with that, the suit again slid out of the wall. Robin, oblivious, eyed the suit with moderate distaste, but looked at Slade quizzically.

"My uniform?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but the victorious glint in Slade's eye was unnerving.

"Why don't you try it on?" Slade mocked. Rolling his eyes, Robin was about to say okay when a small explosion blew him onto his side.

"No, that's impossible!" Gizmo shouted. Turning around slowly (because he was still in handcuffs), Robin watched in awe as Starfire flew out of a plume of smoke, her eyes and hands bright green.

"Do not put on that suit, Robin!" Starfire yelled. "He will control you with it!" Suddenly Mammoth came up from behind Starfire and slammed into her, sending her straight into Slade's arms. Before Starfire could escape, Slade pulled out a hidden knife and held it to her throat.

"Stop!" Robin screamed. "Don't hurt her!" He was shaking again, from not only the fear of Slade hurting Starfire but also what she had just told him. Slade would control him with the suit, what did that mean? Surely she didn't actually mean that Slade could control his movements, could she?

"Ah Robin," Slade replied coolly. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"Leave her alone," Robin barked, desperately struggling against the hand cuffs.

"Gladly," Slade thrust his head toward the suit. "When you put it on."

Robin looked at the suit worriedly. He didn't want to know what would happen if he did put it on. If Starfire really meant that Slade could control Robin with the suit, then it made the boy wonder shudder to think about what might happen next. But Slade had Starfire. And that was Robin's ultimate weakness.

"How does it feel, Robin?" Slade hissed. "Having your weakness exposed?"

The glass surrounding the suit descended, leaving nothing but air between Robin and his fate. Looking at Starfire one last time, Robin sighed in defeat and began to walk toward the suit. His eyes then shifted to Slade's smug eye.

*Just because I'll be in the suit,* Robin thought to himself. *Doesn't mean you can control me.* And Robin was determined to prove that to Slade. Seeing the victory in Slade's eye only made Robin want to fight that much more, to outlast Slade that much longer. He wouldn't allow Slade to win.

When Robin reached the suit, he reached out and touched the metal. To his surprise, the metal stuck to his fingers, beginning to mold to his hand. Ripping his fingers away, Robin turned to Slade with a face twisted with shock and horror. But Slade's eye only glittered. Anger soon replaced Robin's shock, and the boy wonder glared at Slade as he spoke.

"Sooner or later, I'll exploit your weakness," he hissed.

"Funny, I don't remember having a weakness," Slade spoke, just as Robin continued.

"Your over confidence is your weakness."

"Your faith in your friends is yours," Slade snapped back. This made Robin falter for a moment, but then the boy wonder turned back to the suit. Suddenly it split in half, to Robin's surprise, and a space to stand was made between the two parts. Taking a deep breath, Robin stepped between the two halves, his fear rising as he got ready to be incased with the horrifying device.

"Start the bonding!" Slade yelled. With a sudden hiss, the two halves of Robin's suit began to close in on him. Trying not to show fear, Robin searched for anything that might ease his anxiety. His eyes settled on Starfire, her own bright green eyes wide.

'Robin,' she mouthed. Smiling softly, Robin nodded before turning to glare at Slade. The man nodded and released Starfire.

Taking advantage of her new freedom, Starfire raced over to the Robin as fast as possible, but before she could reach him, there was a blinding light and the two sides met, completely covering Robin.

"NO!" Starfire shouted, trying to shield her eyes and get her bearings. A blood-curdling scream filled the room as the light intensified.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed. Her shout was followed by a chuckling, soft at first, but then it began to grow. Soon a loud, cackling laughter filled the room. Spinning around, Starfire glared murderously at Slade, who had thrown his shoulders back and was laughing insanely.

"You!" Starfire screeched, and lunged at Slade. Before Slade could get out of the way, Starfire had knocked him onto the ground. Slade tried to push her off, but Starfire, fueled by so much anger, managed to hold him on the ground. But before she could hurt him, a smooth hissing startled both her and Slade. The two craned their necks to see the light that was dying, revealing Robin's now bulky outline. Taking advantage of Starfire's shock, Slade swiftly kicked her in the head, knocking her unconscious. Turning to the High Five who were still there, Slade spoke.

"Take her and the others and get them out of here," Slade ordered. The High Five quickly did so, pushing the remaining cages with the now livid Titans, out of the room. Slade tossed Starfire's limp body to Jinx, who caught her with ease.

"She'll need a stronger cage," Slade hissed. "And make sure she doesn't break it." Jinx nodded and then quickly filed out of the room, leaving Slade alone with the boy wonder. The light finally dimmed, and Robin dropped to the ground, his whole body smoking.

"Well don't you look handsome," Slade teased, his eye gleaming. Robin didn't respond.

"Robin, I know you can hear me," Slade spoke. Again, Robin said nothing, but breathed heavily from his spot on the ground. Just when Slade was beginning to think that Robin's mouth might have gotten eternally shut during the bonding process, Robin mumbled weakly.

"You…bastard," he hissed. Slade simply chuckled.

"Come now Robin, don't you have manners?" Slade mocked. "Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you." Robin remained looking at the ground. At this, Slade shrugged his shoulders.

"Suit yourself," Slade replied, and pressed a button his wrist. In one swift movement, the suit around Robin came alive, and after a few moments of jerky resistance, the suit took control of Robin's body and forced him to stand off the ground and look Slade right in the eye. Desperately, Robin tried to look away, but his body had a mind of its own. Slade's own eye was glittering, and if Robin could, he would have shuddered with fear.

Slowly, Slade reached his hand down and took Robin's chin in his hand. Robin's breathing picked up and his eyes, now free, darted from Slade's own eye to his chin. Jerking Robin's chin up, Slade looked at the boy, who was now glaring at Slade murderously.

"There, wasn't that painless?" Slade spoke.

"Yes," Robin gritted through his teeth.

"Ah Robin, yes what?" Slade replied, his voice making Robin cringe. But despite the overwhelming fear he was facing, Robin bit down on his tongue, refusing to say that cursed word.

"Come on Robin," Slade continued. "Don't make me make you say it." Robin didn't say anything, still clamping his mouth shut. He watched, his heart rate rising as Slade reached over and pressed another button on his wrist. At first nothing happened, but then an overwhelming force began to press on Robin's bottom jaw, making it painful for him to close his mouth. But still Robin kept his mouth clamped shut.

"You can't resist forever," Slade hissed. "But since you're still strong enough to put up some resistance to the suit, perhaps I should get Starfire in here." At this, Robin's eyes widened, and as he went to plead with Slade, his mouth formed a different word.

"No master!" Robin shouted, then slammed his hand on his mouth in shock.

"Very well," Slade released his grip on Robin's chin. "I would hate to drag the Titans into this."

Robin merely stared at Slade, his mask narrowed to two white slits. The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, until Slade spoke.

"Although you deserve some form of punishment," Slade continued. Then, as he looked over at Robin, his eyes settled on the boy's black and white domino mask.

* * *

><p>Finally! This chapter was really fun to write since it was mainly Robin! Next chapter's mainly Slade and what he's thinking and stuff like that! Hope you enjoyed it and any reviews are greatly appreciated!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Birthday Bird<em>

_Part 4-Mind Games_

Robin watched Slade nervously as the man began to creep closer, shadows dancing across his black and copper mask. The boy's fear was now overwhelming, and it was all Robin could do to hold his ground.

"Yes," Slade hissed, stepping closer and closer. "I do believe that punishment is in order." The man's eye was honed in on Robin's mask, instilling more fear into the boy wonder. When Robin realized what Slade had in mind, he desperately tried to run. Turning around, he had taken just a step when his body froze on him.

*No, not now, not now!* Robin pleaded with his muscles to work again, but they were locked into place. And all the while Slade was still walking slowly toward him, a dark chuckle now escaping his throat.

*Please!* Robin heaved his body against the will of the suit, and to his surprise, he managed to break its hold. Right as Slade caught his wrist. Before Robin could break away from the man, he had already flipped Robin so that the boy was facing him and pushed Robin into the ground.

"Let's see those dazzling eyes of yours," Slade whispered, drawing out each horrifying word. Robin, led by fear, swung a blind fist at Slade, only for the man to easily catch it and place it in his other hand that was already holding Robin's other wrist.

"You'll have to do better than that, Robin," Slade spoke teasingly. "And here I thought you had actually made some progress."

This last statement rekindled some of the anger in Robin. He might have been afraid of Slade, but _no one_ was going to make fun of his training. Using the new strength his anger provided, Robin grabbed Slade's hand with both of his wrists and used Slade to flip over, kicking the man in the process. Surprised by this advanced move, Slade let go of the boy wonder's fists and took a step back.

Yelling a battle cry, Robin lunged at Slade, this time a little more careful. He didn't try to attack Slade head on, but rather, he waited for when Slade had just tried to hit him that he would go in for a swivel kick or a sucker punch.

But just as Robin was learning this new rhythm, his muscles froze again. It was bad timing too, because Robin had just put his leg up to kick Slade in the mask. Unable to keep his balance, Robin fell to the ground, still frozen. Gritting his teeth, Robin tried to get up but found himself truly unable to move this time. Another dark chuckle whirled around the room.

"Poor Robin," Slade knelt down and hissed into the boy's ear. "Unable to spread his wings."

Before Robin could reply, Slade had grabbed him by the hair and yanked him off the ground so that the two of them were eye level. Although he was startled by this, Robin refused to show any more weakness to Slade, so he clamped his mouth shut and didn't let the man revel in his screams of pain.

Slade's eye bore into Robin, but surprisingly, the boy held his gaze, still holding onto his anger at Slade's cockiness. He attempted to punch Slade, but his wrist only hardened. The man seemed to see this, and Robin swore he was smiling behind his mask.

"How does it feel Robin, not being in control of your own _body_?" Slade prodded. "How can you stand just dangling here without any way to fight back?"

Robin growled at this, but refused to respond. Slade's own eye narrowed, and before Robin could try to attack, he had slammed the boy into the ground.

"I'll figure out a way to defeat you," Robin finally hissed. "I always have before!"

"Hm, and how do you plan to defeat me when you can't even defeat yourself," Slade replied, lowering himself so that he was right over Robin's battered body. "I can always stop your attacks, freeze your defenses, or cut off any witty comments you attempt to make. Think about _that_."

Robin's anger was depleting now, being replaced by his ever greatening fear and now a threatening sense of despair. How _was_ he going to make it out of this one? His fear getting the better of him, Robin jumped up, slamming Slade in the mask with the back of his head. However, Robin too took damage from this blow, and fell back to the ground weakly. While the boy wonder had hoped to elicit some reaction out of Slade other than cockiness, to his despair, Slade simply chuckled. This time, Robin didn't need to try to move to know that Slade had frozen his body. From the ground, he could hear Slade make his way over to him. Robin already knew Slade was right next to him even before the man spoke.

"That's what I love about you Robin," Slade accented each syllable, especially Robin's name, as if it was the title of some prize that Slade had been trying to win for a long time.

And now, he just might have won that prize.

"What?" Robin asked through his teeth.

"You never quit fighting." And before Robin knew what was happening, Slade had grabbed him off the ground and turned him around so that the two were about an inch apart. To Robin's utter horror, Slade's hand was grabbing the edge of his domino mask.

"D-don't Slade, please," Robin hated how weak he was sounding, but maybe if he behaved if only for a moment, Slade wouldn't take away the last thing that belonged to him. The man had already robbed him of almost all of his dignity and control over his body. Robin's identity was really all he had left.

"Oh Robin," Slade teased, his hand sliding a little bit farther under the mask, prying the corner from Robin's skin. "You'll have to do better than that."

"P-please," Robin desperately tried to move, hoping for some way out of this. But his body was exhausted, and in no condition to fight Slade's hold over it.

"Say it," Slade's teasing voice was suddenly filled with a new edge. But what Robin originally thought was annoyance in this new tone, he realized to actually be hunger.

Robin knew what Slade wanted him to say, but he just couldn't say that. Yet as Slade's finger began to slide deeper under his mask, Robin weighed his options. His fear and desperation for something to still call his own won over, and Robin found himself uttering that disgusting word.

"Master."

Just as Slade had begun to pull the mask off Robin's face, his hand stopped. Without warning Slade let Robin fall to the ground in a heap, another dark chuckle escaping his lips.

"Just look at your progress," Slade mocked, circling around the fallen Robin now, like a tiger circles its prey. "It's only been a few minutes and already you're saying master on your own. That's my boy."

Robin, humiliated by his show of weakness, said nothing. He merely stared at the ground and prayed that Slade didn't see his cheeks turning in red in anger and embarrassment. When Slade didn't continue, Robin looked up, and to his surprise, the man was walking away.

"Where are you going?" Robin hoped the acid in his voice would cover up the desperate cracks in his question. Stopping abruptly, Slade turned around as he opened the door to the room they were in.

"I'm going to go have a word with your precious Titans," Slade hissed. "Particularly with your Tamaranian friend. I need to make sure that she and her outbursts will not pose a threat to our little deal."

Robin's heart froze.

"KEEP STARFIRE AND THE REST OF THE TITANS OUT OF THIS!" he roared. His anger suddenly overpowered his fear and he was up again, running full speed at Slade. A crazed growl escaped his throat, and he was determined to not let Slade leave the room in one piece.

But to Robin's utter despair, Slade whipped out the trigger that controlled his suit, and with the mere push of a button, his muscles froze, his bones locked, and everything quit on him. He fell to the ground, tears already stinging his eyes as he began to slip unconscious, shaking as Slade's laughter echoed through the darkness that was quickly overpowering him.

(4:30)

"What do you mean Beast Boy and Cyborg have been kidnapped?!" an enraged Bumblebee shouted at Speedy and Aqualad. She had just managed to find the two in a storage closet, and now they were saying that Beast Boy and Cyborg were prisoners of the High Five!

"We'll still have time for the party," Speedy reassured Bumblebee. "Look, Mas y Manos have already agreed to patrol the city and look for anything suspicious. I'm sure they'll find _something_ that will lead us to those annoying Hive kids. We find the High Five, we find the Titans. Who knows, Robin and the others might have already found the High Five and they're battling right now."

"Robin…oh my gosh!" Bumblebee suddenly remembered the reason she had flown back to Titan's tower. But as the realization of what was happening began to make itself clear, her heart stopped. Two of the Titans had been kidnapped, maybe more. Robin was being spied on by Slade. And that cell phone call. Bumblebee could only imagine who that was to.

"Aqualad," she said finally. "Didn't you make contact with the Titans just a week ago?"

"Yes, why?" Aqualad narrowed his eyes, confused.

"What did the Titans call for?" Bumblebee continued. It was quite possible that Aqualad had just talked to Cyborg as friends, but her aquatic friend had seemed very troubled after talking with Cyborg that evening.

"Well…the Titans…were calling me because they were thinking about having us over in Jump," Aqualad replied, looking around nervously.

"Why?" Bumblebee pressed, knowing there was more. Things usually didn't make Aqualad this uncomfortable, so when something did, it was usually something pretty big.

"They were looking for help to deal with…Robin…" Aqualad finally spoke.

"Robin?" Speedy cocked an eyebrow. "Why would they need help with their own leader?"

"Cyborg didn't say much," Aqualad said hurriedly. "Just that Robin was working with some guy that was holding him against his will and making him steal and fight. But the Titans resolved it quickly. Didn't they?"

Speedy and Aqualad looked to Bumblebee. Sighing, she collapsed on the couch.

"While I was flying over the city," she mumbled, her head in her hands, "I saw Robin…with Slade."

"What?!" Aqualad cried. "But what would he be doing with him?"

"He didn't know it was Slade," Bumblebee hissed. "The man had his mask and his suit off!"

"Darn it," Speedy growled, kicking a chair. "The Titans might have been captured by the High Five, but if Slade's really running the show, then we have bigger issues to worry about!"

"What should we do?" Aqualad turned to Bumblebee. He had always admired her for her quick thinking and wise choices, and they definitely needed a solution, fast.

Looking at her two friends, Bumblebee thought for a moment. "Alright," she decided. "Speedy, call Mas y Menos. Tell them to start looking in downtown Jump, that's where I saw Robin with Slade last. Aqualad, Cyborg told me he once installed an emergency tracking device in Beast Boy's uniform to make sure that Beast Boy never got lost and hurt himself, see if you can figure out how to activate that."

Speedy whipped out his communicator and dialed up Mas y Menos. Aqualad headed down to Cyborg's room. Bumblebee, now on full alert, headed away from the main room in the other direction of the tower. Turning a corner, she slipped into a deserted hallway, trying to stay calm so she could figure this whole mess out.

When she reached the door she was looking for, Bumblebee slid it open. The room was a mess, that was for sure. But if she wanted to defeat Slade, she had to learn how to take him down.

"Sorry Robin," she mumbled to herself as her foot kicked a box filled with newspaper articles, all about the same masked villain she was looking for. "Hope you don't mind me going through your room."

(4:45)

Slade watched as Robin eventually stopped shaking, his mind giving into his physical and emotional exhaustion. Sighing, he picked the boy up and began to carry him through the various hallways.

While Slade did enjoy tormenting Robin so, it did him no good to have this sort of relationship with the boy. Mockery and total control would get him none of the boys trust, but whenever he was dealing with Robin, Slade just couldn't help himself. Robin was probably the only person he had ever truly felt threatened by, and Slade always felt that he had to prove he was better than Robin; that he was always one step ahead. Because if he fell back even a little bit, Robin would take advantage of that.

And he couldn't afford to give Robin any advantages at this point in the game they were playing.

Finally, they came down a hallway with residential rooms. Entering through the closet door, Slade was happy to see it was unoccupied. Gently placing Robin on the bed, Slade looked at the boy for a moment. His eyes scanned over Robin's ebony locks, laced with sweat, his arms and legs (more muscular since the last time he had seen him, which was only a few weeks to date), and the tight expression on his weary face.

It wasn't much to start with, but at least he finally had his precious bird. And this time, those annoying Titans wouldn't take Robin away. That, Slade would make sure of.

Glancing at his bird one last time, Slade left the room and locked the door behind him. It was time to pay the Titans a little visit, one that they would never forget. Now that he had his mask back on, he was again their rival, their enemy.

Just the way he liked it.

Starfire lifted her heavy eyes, finally rising from unconsciousness. Blinking a few times rapidly, she quickly sat up. However, her heart fell as she saw she was back in a cage, with her fellow Titans. Only Robin wasn't with them. She had a feeling she knew where Robin was at the moment, but she didn't want to think about where her best friend was in this horrid place…or who he was with.

"Hey guys! Look! Starfire's up!" Beast Boy shouted. The other Titans looked over to the exhausted Tamaranian.

"Well how about that, our home grown hulk is awake," Cyborg allowed a small smile.

"How did you escape your cell?" Raven asked. "We've been trying for the past hour to find some weakness in them, but so far…nothing…"

"I am sorry friends," Starfire mumbled sadly. "I do not know how I escaped. I was just extremely angry, like I am now!"

Without warning, Starfire threw her back against the wall of her cage, making a small but still noticeable dent. Groaning, she slid down to the floor, tears forming in her eyes.

"It is not fair!" Starfire roared. "Robin's body is his own!"

"I have to agree with Star," Cyborg sighed. "Slade's reached a new low if he thinks the only way to get Robin to join him is by controlling the guy's body."

"Have I now?" the Titans' heads whipped around as Slade made his way into the dimly lit room they were situated in. "I'm sorry to disappoint you. If there was to be a next time, I would have made it more exciting for you all." He didn't even bother to hide his sarcasm. Without Robin, Slade realized, these were just four brats, whining and crying like babies.

"You're going to wish you were never born," Raven hissed darkly. "When we get out of these cages-

"Ah, dear Raven, but that's where you're wrong," Slade interrupted, his own voice becoming dark. "You won't get out. Not again," his eye darted to Starfire.

"You can't keep us here forever," Beast Boy growled. Slade looked over to him, his eye narrowing. Beast Boy held his ground, but inside he was shaking in fear.

Abruptly, Slade let out a small chuckle.

"Dear Titans, I don't have to keep you here forever," Slade replied, turning to face away from the four. Suddenly a spotlight hit a huge gleaming control panel that had been in the shadows when the room was barely lit. Then, turning his head ever so slightly, the man continued.

"I just have to keep you here until Robin learns his place," Slade began to walk over to the control panel. With one press of a button, all of Hive Academy was lit up by video camera feed.

"And I don't think it will take that long at all."

"You're wrong," Raven hissed. "Just like you always are when it comes to Robin. You know nothing about him, what he's been through."

This hit a nerve in Slade, and the man whirled on the girl.

"You think you know so much about the boy?" Slade's eye glittered. "_You're_ the ones who know _nothing._ _You're_ the ones who didn't know it was his birthday today. _You're _the ones that almost threw him a circus themed birthday party! And you tell me _I_ don't know what he's been through!"

The Titans all sat back in their cages, shocked and afraid of this now angry Slade. It was deathly quiet among the five of them, until Cyborg broke the calm.

"How did you know we were going to throw Robin a circus themed birthday party?" Cyborg said slowly.

Slade's blood froze. He couldn't let the Titans know about his identity, otherwise they might tell Robin somehow.

"You children think I don't watch you," the man lied. "I have this whole city under surveillance. And it just so happened that I came to see you walking around carrying those ungodly circus decorations."

Cyborg said nothing, but narrowed his eye. The other Titans seemed to believe this, for they said nothing in reply.

"Now then," Slade continued. "In order to make sure that we have no more…accidents," Slade paused, eyeing Starfire, "I need to make sure you're not at full strength. We can't have any more cages broken, can we?"

"H-How are you going to know when we aren't at full strength?" Beast Boy quivered. His question was answered by a sound of whirring and hissing as a lab table equipped with bindings slid up from underneath the ground. All of the Titans' eyes widened as they saw various torture instruments rise with the table. When it finally rose and locked into place with a thud, Slade's eye narrowed as it darted from each of the Titans, finally settling on Starfire.

"So, girl, since you seem so eager to get out of your cage…"

(5:00)

"W-where am I?" Robin, finally regaining consciousness, sat up, only to find himself on a bed, alone in a small bedroom. The events of the previous hours came crashing down onto him in waves of shock and despair. Looking at his arms and legs, Robin felt like vomiting as he realized that beneath the metal he was seeing, there were hundreds, maybe thousands of little needles connecting themselves to his nerves.

Grasping the metal, Robin tried his hardest to pry the suit off, but sadly, it didn't budge one bit. Slade truly had thought everything out this time around. How was he supposed to defeat the man when at any given time, Slade could freeze his body like that? It wasn't fair! The man already had so many advantages, and now he had the ultimate one. Control over Robin's body, his every movement.

Slamming his fist against, the wall, Robin screamed into his pillow. What was he supposed to do? He didn't have anywhere to turn. He was out of options.

These thoughts whirled around in Robin's head, making it hard to think. The boy's fear was so great now, it was a small blessing that it hadn't overtaken him yet and left him in a quivering ball on the floor.

*No,* Robin told himself. *Snap out of it. This is what Slade wants. Don't give it to him.* Redirecting his fear into focus, Robin made his way over to the steel door that locked him in his room. Bending down, he rummaged around in the pockets of his suit, hoping to find a weapon of some sort. But of course, Slade had thought of that too, and there was nothing in its pockets. Still, Robin refused to let this get to him. Saying a silent prayer, Robin tried to find a latch of some sort that held the belt in place. Since it was just an accessory and didn't attach to his skin, maybe he could take only his belt off.

Pure joy rushed through Robin as he did find the latch and pressed on it, the belt falling from his waist to the floor with a muffled clang. Grabbing the belt quickly, Robin slid the tiny metal strip through the crack in the door, pleased to see that there was just enough to reach the door's lock before a pocket blocked any more belt from going in. Ever so carefully, he worked the belt inside the lock, his mind racing as he heard several distinct clicks.

Suddenly the belt became stuck in the lock. For a moment, Robin thought he had blew it, but then it was swiftly released, and the blessed sound of the door unhinging touched Robin's ears. In a matter of seconds, the door was wide open, and no one was on the other side. Peering out into the hallway, he looked to his right and his left, before taking a cautious step into the corridor. When nothing happened, Robin sped off right down the hallway without a second thought. He had no idea where he was going, but it felt so good to be free that he didn't care.

*The Titans,* Robin decided. *Find the Titans.* He and his team had defeated Slade before. If he could free his team, then maybe he could.

"What the!" Robin spun around, his eyes wide as he saw Gizmo at the other end of the long hallway. The brat was staring at him dumbfounded, his eyes wide with a mixture of hatred and shock. Not wanting to stick around and waste time fighting the brat, Robin turned and started to run again, pushing faster this time. He heard screams coming from behind him, but he pushed that out of his mind and made his way through several more corridors.

The screams had died out completely, when Robin turned a corner and found himself back in the huge room that he had fallen unconscious in. Suddenly, a steel door slammed behind him, and he found that he was trapped in the room. Jinx and Mammoth came out of the shadows, followed by a smirking Gizmo.

"Well, if it isn't barf-brain," Gizmo hissed, grinning evilly at Robin. "Don't you know how to follow orders?"

"Don't you know how to shut your mouth," Robin snapped back, and before any of the High Five could reply, he was already flying through the air, foot planted in Gizmo's jaw.

Springing off the baby's mouth, Robin flipped back onto the floor. In an instant, Mammoth was right next to him, swinging his huge fists violently. Dodging each punch, Robin slid beneath Mammoth's legs and kicked the brute right in the back before grabbing him by the arm and throwing him across the room.

"Hiya!" Not a moment after Robin took a breath did Jinx tackle him, trying to restrain him to the ground. But Robin was already thinking ahead, and spit in her eye.

"Ew gross!" she spat. While the girl was distracted, Robin quickly heaved himself off the ground and used his momentum to push Jinx off of him.

"Why you little!" Jinx roared and sent pink rays flying. It was all Robin could do to dodge these rays and the destruction they caused when they hit the floor. Soon debris was flying everywhere, and smoke was rising as the chunks of wall and floor hit each other and exploded. Covering his eyes and mouth, Robin stood still and waited.

Once there wasn't the roar of concrete smashing in his ear, Robin opened his eyes, stunned to see that he was surrounded by a thick blanket of smoke. He could barely see his feet, much less the High Five. Still, he had found them before when they were hidden by smoke, and he could certainly do it again.

Straining his ears, Robin focused and listened for any detection of sound that could give the location of the High Five away. Silence filled the air around him, setting the boy on edge. Trying not to let this get to him, Robin slowly walked through the smoke, going on the offensive. If he could find the High Five first, then it would give him the element of surprise if he were to attack.

Suddenly a loud scream came from his right, just as Jinx shot her pink rays right at Robin. Flipping out of the way at the last minute, Robin landed right behind the girl.

"Robin, you don't know what you're-

Robin didn't let her finish, grabbing Jinx by the hair and throwing her back a ways. All of a sudden, a huge mass was on top of him.

"Stop Robin!" Mammoth screamed. "You're out of control!"

"Get off of me!" Robin grabbed Mammoth and flipped the brute over his shoulders. He went to punch Mammoth in the face but somehow the oaf managed to block it, and lunged. But Robin was quicker, and he sidestepped just as Mammoth reached his arms out to catch him. Before Mammoth could turn, Robin kicked him right in the face. For a moment, Mammoth just stood there looking as though the hit hadn't fazed him. Robin raised his eyebrows.

"Ow," Mammoth fell to the ground with a thud.

* * *

><p>Slade watched from the shadows as Robin took down Mammoth easily. How intriguing it was, the limits Robin threw out the window when he was truly angry.<p>

*Appears the boy hasn't mastered his emotions yet,* Slade thought.

Yet this was more then he could have hoped for. Robin was blindly doing exactly what Slade wanted him to do; fight. Fight to win.

Was it only a few weeks ago that Robin fought his precious team? He hadn't fought anything like that, that was for sure. Did the boy truly beat the difference between heroes and villains into his mind that he would barely scratch one group but brutally destroy the other? Watching Robin fight made Slade just that more thrilled. While Robin got the thrill from evil, Slade got the thrill from watching him perform. When Robin showed his true colors, it was truly something to behold. Although it would appear that Robin was furious with the High Five, Slade really knew what the boy was feeling.

Robin was afraid. Very, afraid. He was terrified of the thought of fighting the High Five. Because if they were here, then that would mean there would be no one guarding his friends. Except for Slade.

What Robin didn't know was that Slade still had one more trick up his sleeve.

* * *

><p>Looking around, Robin searched for the last one. He grinned wickedly when he saw Gizmo running away like a baby.<p>

"You're mine!" Robin screamed, his anger getting the best of him. He ran toward Gizmo, his lips pulled back in a snarl. It was only seconds before he was right behind the brat. Gizmo whirled around, his eyes wide with fear. Dodging Robin's first punch, he went in to kick, but Robin quickly grabbed his foot and swung him into the ground.

"Where are the Titans?!" Robin screamed, now on top of Gizmo. The brat just stared at him stupidly, tears forming in his eyes. Losing his patience, Robin slammed Gizmo into the ground again and again.

"WHERE IS SLADE?! WHAT IS HE DOING THEM?!" the words exploded from Robin's mouth. Suddenly he was thrown back off of the kid and into the ground. When he looked up, he saw Jinx, her hands outstretched. Growling, Robin stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth from biting his lip.

"You, are all, going to PAY!" Robin threw himself at Jinx, overwhelming her in a flurry of punches and kicks. When she was distracted, Robin grabbed her and swung her into Gizmo, sending the two of them flying into the ceiling.

Robin's brain was going a mile a minute. He was so angry he couldn't think straight. It enraged him that these idiots were the reason that he was here. It was because of them that the Titans were being tortured. And now they had the guts to stand here and act like nothing was happening.

"Robin!" Robin whirled around to see Mammoth standing about twenty feet away.

"Where. Are. My. Friends," he hissed.

"Dude, what are you talking about, we're right here!" Mammoth screamed. These words hit Robin like bullets.

"You're…you're NOT MY FRIENDS!" How dare this oaf stand there and mock him?! If Mammoth didn't want to willingly tell, then Robin would beat it out of him. Before he knew what he was doing, Robin had lunged and tackled Mammoth to the ground. The two rolled around on the floor, but almost instantly Robin got on top and stayed there, locking his hands around Mammoth's wrists.

"You will tell me where they are," Robin's voice was barely recognizable, even to himself. "Or I will fill your last moments with nothing but pain and misery." Dead silence followed his threatening words, until a slow clap broke the silence.

Flailing around on top of Mammoth, Robin twisted his head to see where the clap was coming from.

"Well done Robin," the clap stopped just as Slade stepped out from the shadows. "I didn't think you could take down your team that easily. You were holding back the last time."

"W-what?" Robin looked from Slade to Mammoth. At first everything was the same, but when Robin blinked for a moment, he wasn't on top of Mammoth.

He was on top of Cyborg.

"It's truly amazing, science these days," Slade continued sadistically. "Advanced enough to let one control another. To let one control another's body. Another's movements. Another's _vision._"

Blinking again and again, Robin watched in horror as the battered body beneath him turned from Mammoth to Cyborg. When he heard groans to his side, he shook as he saw Raven and Beast Boy getting up.

"R-raven," he sputtered. His waves of anger turned into a mountain of fear. If Slade could control what he saw, then what was real? What wasn't? It made Robin so scared and confused. He dealt in facts, and if his own eyes betrayed him to Slade, nothing that happened could really be what was actually happening. Who was to say that if he found the Titans, he wouldn't actually just be walking around this place in circles? What if he thought he was fighting Slade, but was actually giving a brutal beating to one of his teammates again?!

"C-Cyborg," Robin tried to get off his friend, but to his sheer terror, his muscles wouldn't move. Looking back at Slade, he didn't even try to hide his fear this time.

"Slade, let me go!" he screamed, his voice breaking.

"But Robin," Slade chuckled. "You still have to deliver the final blow."

"No!" Robin snapped. "You don't have that much control over me. I'll fight it! I'll fight it with everything I have!"

"I'm sure you will," Slade's eye narrowed. "So I'll give you a choice. You can either spare Cyborg-

Robin looked down at Cyborg, who was barely holding on.

"Or," Robin's heart stopped as he reached behind him and grabbed someone's arm. A moment later, the dim light was shining on bright red hair and orange skin.

"You can save Starfire."

* * *

><p>Alrighty, so first of all I am very sorry for the long update! I had a little writer's block and there were other outside occurrences! But I'm glad I finally got this up! I hope you guys like it, please read and review! Thank you so much for all of the reviews and support, it's great to hear from you guys!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans! Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Birthday Bird<em>

_Part 5-So Very Much Alike_

(5:00)

Bumblebee didn't do parties. She wasn't like most teenagers, superhero or not, when it came to socializing at events such as the one that was supposed to be scheduled for the evening.

So when she was faced with nearly all of the members of the Teen Titan organization, it was a bit overwhelming. Hundreds of super teens watched her in anticipation, waiting for her orders. Bumblebee motioned for her teammates to join her, not wanting to do this alone. She had never commanded this many people before; that was Robin's job. But Robin was kidnapped, along with the rest of the Titans, no doubt by Slade.

It appeared she would be doing the leading tonight.

"Alright now we don't have much time," Bumblebee began. "Robin and the others have been gone for a couple hours, and with Slade holding the reigns, any minute could be crucial." Many heads nodded up and down in approval. Gulping, she continued.

"Aqualad has managed to locate Beast Boy through a tracking device on his suit," Bumblebee explained. Aqualad nodded at this, holding up a small device that showed a map of Jump and a small dot showing Beast Boy's location. "However," Bumblebee stated, "it appears to be HIVE's main headquarters. Getting in will be difficult, and once inside we'll no doubt run into the High Five and other HIVE students."

All was quiet for a moment, before a figure, whom no one had invited, walked through the crowd and made his way into Bumblebee's line of view,

"For Robin and the others, we will fight."

Bumblebee was about to protest the hero/villain's arrival, but Speedy spoke first.

"Good to see you, Red X."

* * *

><p>Robin's eyes darted fearfully between the weakening Cyborg beneath him and the struggling Starfire in Slade's grasp. The villain had unfroze his body, but Robin still remained motionless, unable to choose. His heart longed to save Starfire, but Robin couldn't find it in his soul to deliver the final blow to Cyborg. Fists clenched, Robin swallowed what little pride of his remained and focused his eyes on Slade. The man was eyeing him victoriously, seemingly pleased that he had Robin backed into a corner.<p>

"Please Slade, give me another choice," Robin hated to hear the desperation in his voice, but he sucked it up and didn't look away from Slade, who was reveling in the boy's plea. The man looked at Starfire, who was weakly resisting him, back to Robin.

"Alright Robin, I'll give you a third choice...because you see Robin," Slade could barely hide the hunger in his voice, the excitement from having his plan continue to succeed as he had so planned it.

"For some time now I have been looking for an apprentice."

Robin's body began to shake uncontrollably, and the fear was back, in paralyzing severity.

"Someone to follow in my footsteps."

The words brought back horrible flashbacks in Robin's mind. Flashbacks of his original confusion and despair at these words, when he still hadn't been exactly sure what Slade was talking about. Now he knew though, and memories of his doubts and worries that he would never escape Slade's grasp came forefront into his mind. What was even more scary was that even though Robin had escaped Slade, he was right back under Slade's thumb, about to crumble.

"And Robin, I've chose _you._"

Robin wanted to vomit as he heard that disgusting phrase, but he held Slade's victorious stare, the man's eye penetrating deep into his heart. The boy already knew what was coming, and he already knew what he was going to have to say...which was making him sicker.

"If you join me, if you swear to serve me, if you _never speak to your friends again_, I will allow Starfire, Cyborg, and the rest of your precious Titans to live."

Robin opened his mouth, but Slade was finished.

"But, if you disobey, even the smallest request, I will annihilate them Robin, and I'll annihilate them using _you_."

Deadly silence filled the air, and Robin knew that it was his turn to speak. His body was betraying him, shaking horribly now as he got off Cyborg and faced Slade, his head turned down in something he had only experience in his nightmares. Shame.

"I swear to serve you Slade."

"To my face Robin."

Biting his lip, Robin threw his head up in what he hoped looked like defiance but what he knew was just weak refusal.

"I swear to join you Slade. I swear to serve you. And I swear...to never speak to my friends again."

His body finally gave way, and Robin dropped to the ground unconscious, physically and mentally exhausted. Immediately after the boy had fallen Slade had pushed Starfire to the ground, and was hurrying over to his precious apprentice.

"Put the Titans back in their cells," Slade ordered as he stood over Robin's collapsed figure. Cyborg and Starfire shouted weakly in protest, but Slade was barely listening. He was too focused on Robin, and what the boy had just done. Not only had Robin sworn his loyalty, but he had done so without Slade having to control his body. The man had been hoping Robin would give in before Slade had to hurt the other Titans, since he was planning on saving both Starfire and Cyborg for further blackmail.

Picking Robin up, Slade resolved to be more careful this time about leaving the boy alone. Last time he had done so, Robin had almost escaped, and although Slade had used it to his advantage, he didn't like how Robin could outsmart the HIVE technology so easily. So instead of placing him in a bedroom, Slade went to the training room and dropped the boy there. After all, he and Robin had yet to begin physical training, and Slade needed to see at exactly what level Robin was at currently in regards to his fighting and conditioning. Their fights earlier had shown Robin was improving, but not at the pace Slade wanted him to. The boy wonder could already have been so much better without the limits of love of friendship.

But at least that era of Robin's life was over, and that made Slade smile beneath his mask.

* * *

><p>(5:15)<p>

"What's going to happen to Robin, Raven?" Beast Boy's whimper interrupted Raven's meditation, but for once, she didn't mind. She was just as afraid right now as Beast Boy was; she just was keeping her stress inward.

"I don't know," Raven replied, trying not to sound too despairing. She couldn't see Beast Boy, or really anything, because after they were taken from the room Robin had beaten them in, they had been placed in a room without any source of light. At some level, Raven was glad she wasn't the one being tortured so horribly as Starfire and Cyborg who had yet to come back, but another part of her wished it was her so her friends didn't have to suffer.

"All we can do is bide our time," she continued. "Remember the party? I'm sure the other Titans have figured out we're in trouble right now and are working on a plan to rescue us."

"I just hope it's not too late," came Beast Boy's weak response. Raven opened her mouth to offer consolation, but she had none to give. The fear of being tortured and the anxiety of not knowing Robin's condition was overwhelming her, and the emotional balance she always worked so hard to achieve was in great danger of breaking.

It was then that the lights switched on, causing Raven and Beast Boy to squint as the harsh light filled their vision. Starfire and Cyborg were thrust into the room by none other than the High Five themselves. The duo were too weak to protest as they were shoved in cages.

Raven couldn't help but snarl as Jinx turned to her, a smug smile on the witch's face.

"Looks like you'll be spending less time here than we thought if Slade can control Robin's vision," Gizmo and Mammoth cackled as she said this. "Won't be long now before Robin turns."

"You don't know Robin," Raven hissed.

"You don't know Slade," Jinx's eyes narrowed as a dangerous edge crept into her voice. Suddenly Jinx stopped talking, appearing to listen carefully to the audio device in her right ear. Straightening, she turned to Gizmo and Mammoth and spoke.

"We're needed in room 602B," she said, her voice actually quivering. Gizmo cocked an eyeborw and said warily, "it is Slade-

"We're needed in room 602B immediately," Jinx repeated, and made her way quickly to the doorway. Raven watched as the others followed, all suddenly very tense. As they slipped out the door, she snatched a quick look at Beast Boy, who appeared just as confused.

What were the High Five doing under Slade's nose? And more importantly, what would Slade do when he found out about it?

Jinx walked through the halls of Hive Academy quickly, praying they wouldn't run into Slade. It was very unlikely, seeing as he was probably with Robin, but the witch still jumped whenever she thought she saw a shadow or heard heavy footsteps.

"What's going on Jinx?" Gizmo asked nervously as they entered through a doorway and down a flight of stairs.

"There's been a change of plans," Jinx replied. "The Headmaster no longer wishes to remain passive."

"What?! But I thought he just wanted us to take the money and let Slade deal with Rob-

"So did I," Jinx interrupted. "But I guess things have changed."

They walked the rest of the way down to room 602B in silence, with Jinx constantly checking to make sure they weren't being followed. She didn't understand; when she and Slade had originally made the deal, Headmaster Brother Blood had deemed the deal unnecessary to his plans and had claimed no involvement. But the message she had received was from a Headmaster who sounded ready to get involved with the deal.

Jinx just hoped her Headmaster knew what he was doing, aiming for the apple of Slade's eye.

When they finally reached 602B, Jinx opened the door carefully. In the back of the room she saw Headmaster looking at an extensive collection of video feed. Upon a closer look as Jinx and the others walked into the room, the feed was of Slade and Robin, currently fighting in the training area. Already Robin's form had improved, at least from Jinx's point of view. The boy wonder however, merely kept screaming and grunting as he fought against Slade, who clearly was just toying with him.

"Fight Robin, use your strength," Slade urged the boy on. Robin responded by screaming again and throwing a quick punch at Slade that would have knocked anyone out, but the man merely caught the fist in his own hand.

"Isn't it interesting," Headmaster spoke, snapping Jinx away from the feed. She and the other two stepped back as Headmaster turned around, a pondering look on his face.

"What's interesting...sir?" Jinx asked.

"A single person can cause so much fear into another," Headmaster continued. "So much adrenaline. And also, so much potential."

Jinx's eyes flitted to the screens, knowing full well what Headmaster was talking about. Robin only fought his very best when he was fighting Slade, and Slade...well the hardest Jinx had ever seen him fight was with Robin, even though she knew Slade wasn't using his full capabilities.

"I originally told you all that I would not get involved in this rivalry," Headmaster spoke. "I deemed the history between Slade and Robin too complicated. But seeing his strength, his stamina...it is no surprise why Slade is so intrigued by the boy wonder."

A pang of jealousy hit Jinx, and she forced herself to remain calm.

"It is the suit that is the key," Headmaster spoke.

"Sorry sir, the key to what?" Jinx asked, already knowing the answer.

"The key to controlling Robin ourselves, of course. And I have an idea of how to obtain that key."

* * *

><p>"Harder Robin, faster," Slade ordered. In response he got a flurry of punches from the boy, each one stronger than the next. Slade dodged all of them though, and before Robin could move, he had grabbed the boy's arm and flipped him over onto the ground. Dazed, but not hurt, Robin swiped at the man's legs from the ground, managing to get a hit and trip Slade.<p>

Robin's success didn't last however. The minute the boy tried to get up, his muscles froze. The boy wonder snarled furiously as Slade got up calmly and dusted himself off.

"So what, you get a timeout whenever you want?" Robin hissed. Slade chuckled before replying,

"I think you need the rest more than I do, Robin."

Robin sighed from his place on the ground; there was no point trying to fight, not when he was already physically exhausted. He had woken up not long ago ago, and already he was ready to faint again.

Slade, sensing the boy's exhaustion, released the freeze on Robin's muscles. When the boy made no move to get up, Slade picked him up by his wrists placed him standing upright on the ground. Robin groaned as he was manhandled, but was too tired to fight it at the moment. When Slade motioned for him to exit the room, Robin did so with narrowed eyes. The two left the training room and began to make their way through the HIVE's extensive maze of corridors.

"Where are we going?" Robin finally asked, not able to bear the silence.

"To Test Area 1," Slade replied. "Brother Blood informed me of his superior students a long time ago, and I want to see how well they fare against a student of mine."

"I've only been your student for a couple hours," the boy wonder snapped back. Slade eyed the boy, and replied,

"But you've been learning from me ever since we met, haven't you?"

Robin remained silent after Slade's comment. The man thought he had won, when Robin whirled on him, an expression of fear and resentment on his face.

"How do I know I'm fighting other HIVE students when I'm in there?" the boy hissed. "How do I know you're not just controlling my vision again and I'm fighting the Titans!"

At this, Slade stopped. Eyeing Robin, he spoke,

"I will only use the vision control when you misbehave," Slade compromised. "Here, you can watch me disable the controls."

Robin eyed Slade cautiously as the man pressed a button on the control panel to its off switch. Looking at the controls further, he saw numerous buttons with things like 'vision', 'legs', 'arms'; Robin was tempted to make a grab at the controls while Slade was holding them in front of him, but he knew chances of getting the controls were slim and he had just gotten control of his vision back.

The two then proceeded through another set of hallways until they reached a stadium-like room.

"So how does this test work?" Robin asked, eyeing the stadium. It was empty for the time being, but a huge clock hanging just below the ceiling had a timer of five minutes on it, so Robin assumed that it wouldn't be long before the place was full.

"It's a single elimination tournament," Slade explained. "You fight someone one on one, and when you win, you move onto the next round."

"You say, when I win," Robin now looked to Slade, challenge in his eyes. "You can't make me fight, Slade. All you can do is freeze my body, and that won't help me win. I could disgrace your name by getting out the first round."

At this, Slade turned to Robin, his eye narrowing. "Then how about a little incentive," the man hissed back. Suddenly a door appeared from the wall and without warning, Slade pushed Robin into the room. Before closing the door, the man added,

"If you win this tournament, I'll let you take the suit off."

* * *

><p>(5:30)<p>

"So you really believe your plan will work?" Bumblebee asked Red X skeptically. The two were alone now, in a room away from the main area of Titans' Tower. Red X had already told his plan to everyone, but Bumblebee needed to settle some things with the known delinquent.

"As long as the Titans pull it off correctly," Red X replied. Bumblebee knew he was rolling his eyes even though he had a mask on.

"How do we know you're not working with Slade or HIVE and this isn't a trap?" the girl questioned.

"As I've said before, I work for my own gain," Red X responded. "I don't get anything if Robin's working with Slade. I get more publicity when I'm fighting against bird boy, and I'd like to keep it that way."

Bumblebee weighed her options carefully. Red X's plan was risky, but it seemed to be their best shot at infiltrating HIVE.

"Alright," Bumblebee stated. "We'll do it your way."

* * *

><p>"Villains and witches of HIVE academy, I give to you, the Tournament of Champions!"<p>

Brother Blood's voice boomed through the loudspeaker in Robin's room, greatening the boy's anticipation. He had been seated in this small room for fifteen minutes, preparing for battle, and he was ready to get on with it. Slade's promise echoed in his head, and the boy wonder was keen on making the man fulfill it.

"The first match will be...Mammoth vs. Robin!"

The screams that followed made Robin wince a little, because he hated fighting for show. Nevertheless, when the door to his room slid open, Robin eagerly walked from the room out into the main arena, where Mammoth was already waiting for him in what resembled a boxing ring.

"This round of the tournament will consist of strictly fighting matches, best two out of three!"

"You ready to go down bird boy?" Mammoth shouted.

Instead of responding, Robin eyed the crowd for Slade. He didn't have to look for long; the man was sitting front row, eye intently on Robin.

The bell dinged, signaling the beginning of the match.

"Deal," Robin mouthed at the man, and lunged at Mammoth.

* * *

><p>"I was powerless. I could do nothing."<p>

Starfire's tearful statement echoed throughout the room where the four Titans were being held prisoner in their specially made cages.

"Cheer up Star," Beast Boy tried to console his friend, "I'm sure if you could have done anything you would have done it. We'll find a way out of here." But even Beast Boy's words held no sincerity. Beast Boy, nor any of the other Titans for that matter, knew how they were going to get out of this one.

Suddenly the door opened and in popped in their favorite pint sized brat, Gizmo.

"Well if it isn't the barf brains!" Gizmo sneered as he pulled out his toolbox. "I gotta miss the tournament because I have to work on your stupid cages! And I was so ready to see bird brain get destroyed!"

"What tournament?" Cyborg asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Only a tournament where the whole HIVE academy gets to watch Robin get knocked around for once," Gizmo shot back as he started tightening Starfire's cage. The alien punched at the bars again and again, but to her dismay, they did not budge.

"Somehow I don't think Robin will have much trouble in this tournament," Raven stated from across the room. Gizmo whirled around his beady little eyes narrowed.

"Please! Everyone thinks bird brain is _so _amazing, but look what a little technology has done to him! He's at the mercy of his greatest enemy, forever forced to do Slade's will," at this last statement, Gizmo gave a wry grin. "At least, for now..."

"What do you mean?" Starfire cocked an eyebrow at Gizmo's malicious expression.

"I shouldn't tell you this...but who cares! It's not like you'll be able to stop the plan! You're in my state of the art cages!" Gizmo began to laugh maniacally.

"What plan?" Raven snapped, her nerves getting the better of her. She didn't like how Gizmo was so excited and his words, 'at least for now'.

"Simple," Gizmo grinned even wider. "The plan to get Brother Blood in control of Robin's suit."

At this statement, all four cages erupted with anger. Beast Boy howled in protest, Raven forgot about emotional control and screeched, Cyborg pounded on his bars, and Starfire screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Listen to you all, so concerned," Gizmo packed up his toolbox. "It's a shame you won't be able to watch as Headmaster gets a hold of Robin's controls and turns him into one of us.

Starfire couldn't take it any longer, and once again her cage exploded in a burst of green light.

"No! That's impossible!" Gizmo shouted over the sound of the blast. When the dust finally settled, the Titans and Gizmo watched in awe as Starfire hovered off the ground, free of her cage yet again.

"Whatever," Gizmo finally hissed, turning his spider pack on. "I've beaten you before and I'll beat you again!" The brat lunged at Starfire, who quickly dodged and fired several starbolts. Gizmo pressed a button that placed a shield around himself so that the starbolts' blasts were ineffective. Before Starfire could launch an assault, Gizmo pressed another button, and a mechanical arm sprouted from the wall. Starfire struggled as the arm wrapped around her, but her efforts were in vain. Soon she was trapped. Gizmo made his way over to where she was restrained, the smug smile back on his face.

"I told you, you and your friends don't stand a cha-

Gizmo's gloating was cut short as a sonic cannon erupted, hitting him squarely in the stomach and sending him flying into the ceiling.

"Who said this battle was over?" Cyborg yelled from the ground.

To Gizmo's dismay, the rest of the Titans were out of their now destroyed cages. Beast Boy looked from the warped metal to Gizmo.

"Looks like you still need to work a few things."

Growling, Gizmo pressed another button, and out of nowhere, hundreds of HIVE bots appeared from the walls. Raven used a piece of metal to slice up the arm holding Starfire, who immediately flew down to the floor with her friends, eyeing the army of machinery ahead of them in worry.

Cyborg set his sonic cannon. Raven chanted. Beast Boy morphed into a rhino. Starfire lit up her palms with starbolts.

In reply, Gizmo turned on the multitude of robots, who marched into the room, surrounding the four of them.

"Do you think we can win?" Raven asked, when suddenly an arrow whizzed through the room and exploded a HIVE bot.

"What?!" Gizmo shrieked. In reply, a red x was flung from the shadows, effectively clamping down on the midget's mouth. A series of yellow bolts blasted several robots, as Gizmo struggled with the x tightly in place over his mouth.

"I think we have a good shot."

The Titans looked up to see Titans East with Red X and many other of the young Titan heroes lining the walls of the large room. Bumblebee glided down to the Titans and continued,

"Titans East and the rest of the Titans reporting for duty."

Snapping the x off his face finally, Gizmo shouted, "Oh no you don't!"

The HIVE bots activated, eyes glowing and continuing their march, but soon the four Titans were protected by hundreds of young teenage heroes.

"May I?" Bumblebee eyed Cyborg as they stood ready to fight.

"Go ahead," Cyborg said with an excited grin.

"Titans! Go!"

* * *

><p>"And Kyd Wykkyd is defeated!"<p>

Robin smiled as he took a deep breath. The last match against the aspiring villain had been admittedly more difficult than his fights with Mammoth and See-More, but not a great challenge. He eyed Slade, who looked like he was enjoying himself. While the thought of fighting for Slade's pleasure made the boy wonder want to vomit, he just kept thinking about Slade's promise and praying the man wasn't lying.

All around him, the villains in training booed as Kyd Wykkyd was helped off the arena. Robin wiped his brow and stretched out, when something caught his eye. At the top level of the stands, Brother Blood was eyeing him very closely. It gave Robin the creeps, but he had an idea. His eyes darted back to Slade and he inclined his head ever so slightly in the direction of Brother Blood. Slade's eye narrowed, but he did nothing except shift himself in his seat, which in Slade-speak was something similar to,

"I know he's staring at you, what does it matter? If he does anything unexpected I will personally kill him."

Sighing, Robin looked back at the huge screen, which now showed him and Jinx in the final match of the tournament. The crowds cheered as Jinx stepped into the arena, a smug smile on her face. At this, Robin's anger bristled. He had always considered Jinx the unofficial leader of the HIVE, and the fact that she had played a crucial part in trapping the boy wonder made Robin livid.

"FIGHT!"

Both Robin and Jinx lunged at each other, but it was Robin who got the first hit in. Dodging the witch's fist, he grabbed her arm and swung her onto the ground.

"Why did you do this?" he hissed at her. No one could hear him over the roar of the crowd, which was just how Robin wanted it.

"Oh don't try to guilt me now bird boy, what are you mad we ruined your birthday?" Jinx hissed and shot Robin off of her with her pink energy. As he flew into the air, Robin pulled out an S hook and threw it at Jinx, who was not able to dodge before it exploded mid-air. Landing gracefully, Robin whipped out his bo-staff and whacked the witch with it when she was trying to get up.

"Why did you help Slade?" Robin asked. Jinx's lips pulled back into a snarl and she tried to hit him with pink rays, but the boy wonder dodged them and planted the bo-staff right into her stomach, forcing her to the ground.

"Answer me!" Robin shouted, but again the crowd's screams drowned him out, so only Jinx could hear.

"Who says we're helping him!" Jinx growled as she struggled under Robin's staff.

"What are you-

Suddenly, the doors to the arena exploded, filling the arena with smoke.

"Robin!"

Robin heard Slade's call, but he didn't fix his gaze off the doors. A slow smile spread to his face as the smoke cleared, and he was faced with hundreds of Titans; hundreds of the people he had grown to call his friends. They walked into the arena confidently, with his team leading the way. The boy wonder cocked an eyebrow as Red X walked with them. However, he didn't focus on the unexpected visitor for long. His gaze rested on his team, specifically a Tamaranian who was radiating strength and victory. She caught his gaze, and smiled warm-heartedly.

"You came for me," Robin mouthed. Starfire smiled wider and mouthed,

"We need you."

A punch to his back interrupted Robin's euphoria, and as the boy skidded across the arena floor, the fight of all fights ensued. The HIVE villains descended from their seats in the arena, and the Titans charged. Various weapons and energy blasts filled the stadium, as heroes and villains clashed. Robin jumped onto his feet quickly, just in time to dodge Slade's punch-

Except the fist didn't belong to Slade.

Robin jumped out of the way as Brother Blood fired a sonic cannon of his own. His mind was reeling, trying to think of the man's weaknesses, but he hadn't fought Brother Blood extensively before. The Headmaster of HIVE was always Cyborg's main rival, so Robin hadn't had much experience battling Brother Blood before.

"It's amazing, the team that you've created, young man," Brother Blood stated. Robin looked around furiously for Slade, until he found the man fighting ten HIVE students single-handedly. It surprised Robin that the villains had turned on one of their own, but it also excited him. Smiling slightly, Robin cracked his knuckles. A fight without Slade getting involved was just what he needed. No mind games or hopeless battles. A fight Robin knew he could win.

"I've always wondered why Slade has had so much interest in you," Brother Blood continued. Robin snorted,

"So have I."

"Robin, I am ordering you to finish him and assist me!" the two turned to see Slade still fighting wave after wave of villains and HIVE bots. Robin could tell the man was getting angrier, but he focused his attention back on Brother Blood. The boy wonder hadn't had anyone to snap at in a while, and he was going to enjoy beating Brother Blood verbally and physically.

"So what's your plan, Brother Blood?" Robin asked, getting into a fighting stance. "You and your students try to take down me and my team? Sounds pretty desperate to me."

Brother Blood only grinned smugly, and lunged. Robin lurched out of the way, his boot colliding with the Headmaster's fist. Flipping over Brother Blood deftly, Robin grabbed the man's back, forcing the Headmaster to do a somersault into the ground. Adrenaline flowed through Robin, and a small smile graced his face. It felt nice to get a hit in after all this time of barely giving Slade scratches.

Still, Brother Blood wasn't the leader of HIVE academy for no reason. The man fired his sonic cannon, catching Robin's leg as he tried to dodge. It did some damage, but Robin was able to maintain balance and retain his stance. His smile widened. For once, he was in control of the battle.

Or so he thought.

"ROBIN!"

Slade's scream echoed through the fight, but as Robin turned to see where the man was to possibly assist him, metal cables exploded from the floor, wrapping around him and anchoring him.

"Hey! What is this? Let me go!" Robin struggled in vain against the cables, but to no avail. The ground beneath him began to shake, and suddenly the floor immediately surrounding him rose altogether. From his pedestal, Robin strained against the cables to see Brother Blood rising on a platform next to him.

"Titans!" the boy wonder called, but to his dismay, they were all busy battling HIVE students. As if this wasn't bad enough, he heard a thud hit his platform. Turning around, Robin's eyes widened in fear as Slade approached him, eye narrowed and filled with rage. The man revealed the control panel on his arm to Robin's suit.

"This is the last time you'll ever disobey me!"

A bloodcurdling screech interrupted their encounter. Everyone in the arena stopped their fighting as they covered their ears in an effort to block out the noise. Robin himself bit his lip in pain, but Slade merely turned around, facing Brother Blood, whose platform was now directly next to his and Robin's platform. The Headmaster smiled wickedly and pressed a button on his arm, killing the noise. All of the heroes and villains, now aware of what was taking place above them, looked up.

"You're right Slade," Brother Blood said smugly. Robin noticed Slade's fist tighten, but the man made no lunge at the Headmaster as he continued, "this is the last time Robin will ever disobey you...because you won't be the one giving him orders."

Before Slade or Robin could react, a blade shot out of Robin's cable entrapments, and positioned itself directly below the boy's neck.

"Slade, you've inspired me," Brother Blood stated superiorly. "You're always giving Robin difficult choices, impossible decisions where either choice he picks, he loses. And since you claim that you and Robin are so similar, I thought, why not subject you to one of these choices and see if you would react the same way to the boy wonder."

As the Headmaster's eyes darted from the blade which was grazing Robin's neck to the control panel to his suit in Slade's hand, both Slade and Robin knew instantly exactly what choice Brother Blood was suggesting; the controls to Robin's suit or Robin's life itself. Everyone in the room knew exactly what the deal entailed; Slade either lost Robin as an apprentice or lost Robin completely.

Slade looked at Robin, and for a split second, Robin saw an emotion that seemed unfit for the eye that held it; compassion. And in that second, the boy wonder Robin realized that he would take Slade as a master over Brother Blood or anyone else, any day of the week. Because, Robin realized, when faced with the same choices, he and Slade made the same decisions with undying morals behind them. Those morals might have been different on the exterior, but at the root, Robin and Slade were so very much alike. Robin saw that now, and in seeing this, felt something towards Slade that neither he nor the man ever thought possible; respect.

"Master! No!" Robin screamed, but the controls were already flying from Slade's arm into Brother Blood's open hand.

* * *

><p>FINALLY! Happy Easter! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it took me FOREVER to come up with an ending, but I hope you guys liked it! Read and Review, thank you all so much for your support! I promise I will do an extensive Author's Note at the end for all of you guys!<p> 


End file.
